Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Memories
by CirciFox81314
Summary: -This is the sequel to Re: Kingdom Hearts- After their first adventure in Re: Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Penelope went to finding Riku and King Mickey. However, upon finding Castle Oblivion, Sora, Penelope and Riku (who is also in the castle), have three separate adventures. However, who is this Organization XIII and what are they planning? And who is Namine?
1. Chapter 1: It Began With A Letter

A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome back to the "Re: Kingdom Hearts" series. As said in the finale of Re: Kingdom Hearts, this is the second installment, Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Memories.

I am also going to estimate the length is going to be approximately 9-12 chapters.

I do not own anything. I only own Penelope.

And now…I present you with Re: Kingdom Hearts.

Enjoy!

XxXxX

Chapter 1: It Began With a Letter

It was a bit of time after Sora, Donald, Goofy and Penelope had defeated Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and restored balance to all worlds. And after sealing the Door, they were on a search for Riku and the King, as mentioned in the previous installment.

However, upon finding Pluto, they had got a letter from the King.

At the moment, they were asleep and it was dark. All except for Penelope.

For some reason, she had an odd case of insomnia that didn't allow her to sleep, mainly because she was feeling an oddly strong presence nearby.

"Ugh. Stupid heart. Guess I'll go investigate." Penelope got up and began walking farther north until she found a castle. Her heart, as if it was a prospector, began to react strongly.

That was when the light that guided her on her previous journey appeared.

"_Hello again, Guardian._"

"I remember you. You guided me in my previous journey a few times, and told me of my destiny. Where am I?"

"_This, is Castle Oblivion. I believe they are I the process of preparation for something._"

Penelope nodded. "Guess I'll investigate by myself."

"_You won't be alone, my dear. I will be here to guide you. But first, you need a disguise._"

A cloak-like object appeared in Penelope's arms. "Thanks?"

Putting it on, Penelope entered the castle rather stealthily, and nobody saw her as she came in. In fact, nobody was in the room.

"Weird. It's almost like someone is planning something…Wait. Couldn't you have given me a white cloak? I mean, really." Penelope told the ball of light.

"_If I gave you a white cloak, then it would make you more obvious. It also interferes with your sun-kissed skin tone._" The ball of light explained to her.

"And I've been wearing a white tank top the whole time…" The light spirit suddenly cut Penelope off after hearing a knock on the door.

"_Someone's coming. Hide!_" Penelope saw the two things happening at once and she began to freak out.

"I DON'T THINK I CAN HIDE IN THESE CONDITIONS…" The ball of light pulled Penelope into the wall with an ability similar to Vivian's from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door.

While Penelope went into the castle, this happened with Sora.

At some point, after Penelope left, Sora awoke from his slumber and was looking at the charm that Kairi gave him. However, Sora never got to return the charm to Kairi, and he knew he couldn't for a while.

He also noticed that Penelope was gone, which was bad, considering that they were an unfamiliar area, and Riku told Sora to look after Kairi, but he must've also meant Penelope.

And now that Sora was up, he was unable to fall asleep, which Jiminy noticed.

We remember Jiminy Cricket, don't we? You know the cricket from the previous adventure that had that journal?

Well, he asked Sora, "Can't sleep?"

You see, at some point after all that wandering, Sora, Donald and Goofy set up camp in the middle of the path they were wandering on in their current search for Riku and King Mickey. And at the moment, Sora, Donald and Goofy as well as Jiminy were all around the warmth of a campfire.

"You'll make yourself sick if you don't get some rest." Jiminy told Sora, despite that Sora was asleep before, but barely.

"You too, Jiminy." Sora reminded him. Jiminy only told Sora, "I'm all right. I was organizing the record I've been keeping of our journey in my Jiminy Memo. Penelope would look at it every once in a while. In fact, I think she made an extra copy of it."

Sora looked through the journal with a magnifying glass. "Wow, you've written a lot!" Sora said in surprise.

Jiminy told Sora exactly why. "I've go to repot on our adventure to Queen Minnie when I get back to the castle. It's my duty as chronicler."

Sora thought about it for a moment before telling Jiminy what happened for him before the adventure happened.

"Back on the island…my friends and I were building a raft. We wanted to leave the islands to see the outside world. Me, Riku and Kairi. Penelope helped too, but she mostly tried to stay out of it." Sora began.

"But I never imagined I'd have an adventure like this. Getting the Keyblade, battling heartless. Getting separated from my friends, being thrown outside my world. Travelling to all the different worlds, meeting new people, making new friends. Donald, Goofy, and you, Jiminy." He continued saying.

"I wonder what my adventure would be like if they were with me. I wonder what they're doing now." Sora said, beginning to imagine it, but lastly asked, "Jiminy, do you think I'll ever be able to go back to my world?"

"Of course!" Jiminy answered. "Why the long face? You promised your girlfriend you would, right?" Jiminy asked afterwards before pointing at the charm Sora never got to return to Kairi.

Afterwards, Sora shouted at Jiminy in embarrassment, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh, don't be so bashful!" Jiminy replied. Afterwards, Sora looked at the charm again, and thought of the promise he made Kairi.

"_I'll come back to you. I promise!_"

"_I know you will!_"

Jiminy interrupted those thoughts. "I bet Donald and Goofy feel the same way. They're going to find their King and go home to their world. And you and Penelope will go home to yours, Sora."

Afterwards, Jiminy said, "Well, now let's get some shut-eye."

Sora thought about Kairi and the words Riku told him before he was closed behind the door. "_Take care of her._"

Before Sora went to sleep, he muttered, "I'll find Riku and bring him home. I promise, Kairi."

When Sora went back to sleep, he was interrupted yet again by someone as he was just trying to get some shut-eye. Convenient.

"Brave keybearer."

Sora began to get up, his Kingdom Key summoned. "Who's there?" Donald, Goofy and Jiminy weren't disturbed, and Goofy muttered some random dialogue in his sleep.

Sora got up and saw a figure in a black cloak. "Ahead lies what you seek…but to claim it…"

Sora stared at this strange cloaked figure in surprise and shock.

"…You must lose something dear." Then the person vanished from Sora's sight and Sora was in confusion…

…That is until they said, "I'm right behind you."

"Wha…Hey, wait!" Sora shouted as they vanished. Then Sora had to awake Donald, Goofy and Jiminy and they started to wander forward…

…And they found that same castle Penelope went into.

So, Donald and Goofy, in awe, began to speak of the castle's magnificence in appearance. "Wow, this castle is huge!" Donald said as he looked up at it.

"Gawrsh, it sure looks like a place where we'd find something." Goofy pointed out.

Sora looked stared at the castle. "So this is where I'll find "something I need"?"

He continued to stare at the castle and was thinking to himself, "_There might be a clue to finding Riku…but…_"

"Maybe the King's in here!" Donald said before he and Goofy went over to the door.

"So this is where we go in?" Goofy asked, which broke Sora out of his staring and made him say, "Hey, wait!" As he held his hand out, not wanting his friends to leave him behind.

"Huh? Oh, right! Donald, we should knock first, a-hyuck."

"I knew that." Donald told Goofy irritatedly with his fist raised.

Sora kind of knew how Penelope felt when he asked, "What if it's a trap?" only to find that they weren't listening.

They knocked on the doors of the castle, only to find that nobody responded, and they opened up the doors, with one of them calling, "Hellooo! Is anybody there?" No reply.

Penelope was confused of how the light spirit hid her in her own shadow, despite she was a light spirit. It didn't make sense.

However, she saw Sora, Donald and Goofy come in. "Look's like nobody's home." Sora said as they walked in. Penelope wanted to get out of the shadows, but the ball of light told her.

"_No. Stay right here. I don't want your presence detected._" She ordered.

"Gawrsh, ya think its okay to barge in like this?" Goofy asked.

"Well…I think Penelope came in here but...huh?" Sora suddenly stopped, making Donald and Goofy stop.

"What's wrong?" Donald asked.

"Um…I just got the feeling I dropped something…" Sora answered.

"I didn't drop anything when I came in." Penelope said, finding it odd. Then she noticed the light spirit wasn't telling her to be quiet.

"Why aren't you asking me to shut up?"

"_First of all, I wouldn't tell you that. It's rude. Second of all, when you're hiding in the shadows, nobody can see you nor hear you unless you want to be seen and heard._" The light spirit explained.

Penelope had a slight feeling she was going to have to stick with the light spirit.

"Aw, you're just spacing out, Sora. Maybe ya dropped your wallet?" Goofy asked, suggesting that.

"No, it wasn't that…"

Someone startled Sora, Donald and Goofy and it was the same person from earlier.

"Welcome to our castle." He began. "What you dropped…is your memory."

Penelope blinked. "What."

"You—He's that guys—the one in the black coat!" Sora shouted.

"AND YOU JUST FELL INTO HIS TRAP?!" Donald yelled at Sora.

Arguing began and the person went silent. After the arguing, Donald jumped to conclusions. "I bet he's a heartless! My magic will show him a thing or two!"

The first thing Donald said was, "Thunder!" and the spell didn't work.

"Huh? That's odd…THUNDER! THUNDER!" Donald yelled.

FAIL.

"Um…Fire! Blizzard?"

FAIL x2. For whatever reason, Donald's magic wasn't working.

Penelope burst into laughter as the guy continued. "For your information, I am not a heartless. Haven't you figured it out? The moment you stepped foot in this castle, you started losing your memory."

Penelope stopped, still chuckling at what happened with Donald, but she didn't understand.

If you were to step foot in this castle and begin to lose your memories…why hadn't Penelope lost hers yet? She still remembered everything…

From the moment she was washed up onto Destiny Islands all the way until now.

The cloaked guy continued. "You've forgotten every spell and ability you knew."

This caused Sora to ask afterwards, "Does that mean…if I try to do a dodge roll now, it'll just be a normal somersault?"

"How would I know? But it does not end there, in this place, to find is to lose and to lose is to find."

"THEN WHY HAVE I LOST NOTHING?" Penelope shouted at him before remembering that she couldn't be heard.

Then Goofy began to recite the alphabet, freaking Donald and Sora out, as that came out of nowhere.

However, afterwards, they found out that he was checking to see if he had forgot his ABC's and he was relieved to find that he hadn't.

However, the cloaked guy then said, "Excuse me, I'm talking."

He repeated "To find is to lose and to lose is to find.", which kind of caused Sora, Donald and Goofy to make commentary about it and Penelope was upset by this.

"Oh NO. It is my job to commentate and mine alone. KEYBLADE JAVELIN TIME!"

"_No need to be so violent, Guardian…_" Penelope summoned Oathkeeper and threw it at Sora, Donald and Goofy, and it just barely missed them, but they saw the Keyblade.

And Sora, Donald, Goofy and that person looked in the direction it was thrown.

After more conversation and questions, the person sampled Sora's memories and made a card of it, which he threw at him.

"What's this? A card?" Sora asked.

The person told him, "I merely sampled your memories. It is a promise for the reunion you seek."

"Hold the card before you to open the door. A new world lies beyond." He instructed.

Before vanishing, he said, "Use that card to proceed through the castle. Brave key bearer…"

Sora stared at the card and then the Jiminy Cricket alarm went off.

"Wait a minute, Sora! There's something about what he said! I'm not sure we should go any farther…" Jiminy began before continuing, acting like Sora's conscience when he was Pinocchio's as he hung onto Sora's card.

"He said we started losing our memories from the moment we set foot in this castle. What does it mean "started"? And "to find is to lose and to lose is to find?"

Sora pulled Jiminy off of the card. "I felt it as soon as I saw this castle. I knew we'd find something here…" Sora said as he put Jiminy into the hood of his jacket.

Donald and Goofy agreed, with Goofy saying, "Gawrsh, me too." And Donald, "Me three."

"Really?!" Sora asked.

Jiminy, in defeat, said, "Sakes alive… As a matter of fact…I had the same exact feeling. But…We won't find anything if we don't go forward."

Penelope went to thinking. "I think I had the same feeling…but if I forget to add…"

"_You haven't forgotten anything._" The ball of light said, knowing what Penelope would say.

Sora, Donald and Goofy, headed for the door, and Sora opened it up, saying, "Come on, guys. Let's go find Riku and the King!"

Then that mysterious person in the cloak appeared again. "As you proceed, you will learn…the meaning of "to find is to lose and to lose is to find"…"

And he realized he said it a fourth time. "Oh no…I said it again."

Afterwards, he vanished and Penelope asked the light spirit, "Is the coast clear? What direction should we go?"

"_You are the one taking charge. I am the one who simply follows._" The light spirit answered.

Penelope nodded before looking around.

"I would follow Sora, but I want to do some recon first. And is it okay if I sing quietly? I really wanted to on the way here, but I forgot."

"_I'm fine either way. If someone's coming, I'll tell you._"

And thus, Sora and Penelope's two separate adventures in this castle began…with Riku's to happen soon after.

XxXxX

A/N: There's the start of the story.

If you noticed, the first chapter was a mix of mostly the manga, a tiny bit of the game, and an adventure I have to come up for Penelope on my own.

Also, do you guys find it suspicious Penelope hasn't forgotten anything?

Though Penelope appears in Sora and Riku's stories at times, I won't repeat them seeing her in her story.

Each will be three chapters. I plan for Sora's story to cover Traverse Town, Twilight Town and the final battle with specific occurrences, like Destiny Islands' and other events. Riku's will be Hollow Bastion, Destiny Islands and the final battle with Ansem and with other occurrences.

And Penelope's… It's mainly the upper and lower levels of the castle, where she spies on the teams there.

Have you guys figured out why Penelope hasn't lost any memories yet?

Anyway, please review if you'd like, please don't flame, and please tell me how I can improve my writing.

I will see you all in the next chapter!

Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2: Sora's Story Pt 1

A/N: Holy fish, guys. I'm glad you all like this story.

However, I have some reviews to reply to.

Jennifer861: Thank you. I'm glad to know you liked it.

(Guest Reviewer): Good to know. Another reason I'm not basing it off the game is because it will take too long and I don't want to base it off a game I haven't finished. And I have the manga, so I decided, why not? I will make more, don't worry.

Adonis1218: …O_o…what? Penelope isn't going to be a stalker, I swear! Really, she isn't.

Silent Searcher: You can also read the manga. If you don't have a GBA or a Nintendo DS (not the 3DS or DSi), you can't exactly play the original one on a cartridge, but if you have a PS2, you can play the remake or there could be an emulator or something. Also, thank you.

I own nothing. I only own Penelope.

Here's chapter 2! Also, I decided Penelope won't have her own individual chapter. That would be far too difficult for me.

XxXxX

Chapter 2: Sora's Story Pt. 1

After heading through that door, Sora had found himself in Traverse Town, which didn't make much sense. "Wait…this is... But…we're still inside the castle, aren't we?!"

They were in Castle Oblivion. How'd they get in Traverse Town from a door? How could a town fit in a castle?

Another thing that was noticed is that Donald and Goofy changed outfits, and it was the outfits they wore during their pervious adventure. In fact, Donald was the one who pointed this out when he said, "Huh, Goofy? When did you change clothes?"

"You too, Donald!" Sora wasn't understanding how they got there…unless…

"That wasn't Doraemon's "anywhere" door, was it?" Sora asked in shock.

"We aren't dreaming are we?!" Donald asked afterwards. However, Sora guessed that it might've been the card. As they were reminiscing about the past, Penelope had come into the room after getting done with her recon.

And it looked white and empty to her. "Why the hell do all the rooms look so white, empty and blank? I mean, they could at least put some color in."

Sora then noticed a cloaked figure and a ball of light (which was Penelope), and when she spoke, he asked, "Penelope?"

So then, Sora, Donald and Goofy went over. "Penelope! What are you doing here?"

"Sora? Why are you in a huge, white, empty room like this?" Penelope asked him.

Sora, Donald and Goofy stared at her. "What are you talking about? We're in Traverse Town."

There was a silence between them. "Sora, is your head all right?" Penelope asked him in concern.

Sora stared at her. "No really. I was given this card and I used it to open the door over there and I found myself in Traverse Town."

Penelope stared at Sora in disbelief. "Sora, really. That's ridiculous. This is clearly a big, empty, white room. Really, is your head all right?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, Penelope. How come you see it as an empty white room?" He asked her.

Penelope frowned at him. "I don't know…"

"_Someone's coming. Hide!_" The light spirit used that "hide into the shadows" ability again.

So, Sora got this card-system battling deal over with, with the person who kept saying, "To find is to lose and to lose is to find", and when they left, Penelope remerged from the shadows, startling Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Card-system? The hell is a card-system for battling? Really. We're not playing a trading card game, are we?"

Sora showed Penelope the cards he currently had that he was supposed to use for battling and Penelope stared at them and then him.

"First you're saying we're in Traverse Town, and now you are telling me the battle system is with trading cards." Penelope told Sora, rather unimpressed with him.

"No really, Penelope! We're in Traverse Town!"

"I ONLY SEE A WHITE ROOM! SORA, REALLY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD?!" Penelope shouted at him, now really worried about her friend's mental health.

"_I think I can explain why…_" The light spirit began until Penelope said, "Tatl, shut up."

When Sora tried to explain to Penelope, she only got a headache from trying to understand.

"You know what? I'm going to see what's been going on if you need me."

Penelope walked off, and Sora said, "Penelope, wait! You're going to hit a building!"

Penelope walked right through the building, and Sora's eyes widened.

"Did she just...walk right through a building?!" Sora asked in shock.

"I don't know, Sora. Anyway, what will we do?" Donald asked of Sora afterwards.

Upon smelling something rather good, it pointed out that none of them had eaten for a while, so they went to a café, only to be ambushed by Heartless, with Sora joking as he summoned his Keyblade, "Maybe the waiters are going to come out and sing a surprise "happy birthday" song for us."

"That's not funny, Sora!" Jiminy shouted in panic as he went to hide.

Because of the fact they had forgotten things and were using this card system, it only made things more difficult. Oh, and from a distance, Penelope saw him moving around appearing to be whacking stuff in her Keyblade.

"What is he…Oh what the hell." Penelope continued to move faster towards the door.

For Sora, because he couldn't move how he wanted, he was having some serious issues with it…until a specific someone came in to help…

And it was Leon! "I don't remember inviting you to this part of town, Heartless." Leon said before taking out his sword and kicking some Heartless butt.

Then Leon tossed Sora back his Keyblade. "Now try to remember how to hold your weapon." Leon told Sora, with his blade behind his back.

"Leon!" Sora shouted in happiness and relief. However, Leon looked rather confused by this.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. Sora had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Huh?" Goofy asked, taken aback, while Donald was absolutely silent.

"What are you talking about? Quit playing, Leon!" By the look on Leon's face, he seemed serious.

"I've never seen any of you before in my life." Leon told them in complete seriousness. As he walked away, he said afterwards, "You'd better leave before you get attacked again."

"Wait…Leon!" Sora went after Leon and proceeded to tug on Leon's shirt (or possibly his jacket) and fell onto his knees. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again! How can you be like this?"

Leon didn't get why Sora was tugging on his shirt like this, but he told him, "Hey, let go of me."

"I can't believe it. Howe can you have forgotten about us?" Sora asked, sounding disappointed, with tears in his eyes. "At Hollow Bastion…We all fought the Heartless together! You know that!"

"I don't think so…If we did fight together; you probably just dragged me down." Sora was in shock and disbelief.

"When we said good-bye… I though we'd never see each other again, and I was afraid I'd forget you all. That's when you said… "We may never meet again but…"."

It seemed like Leon recognized those words, but Leon said, "You've got the wrong guy. Happens all the time."

Then it got confusing at some point when Leon shouted at Sora, saying his name, and then Leon was confused by it.

At some point, in all of this confusion, Yuffie came in.

XxXxX

After some sort of "Catch up" or maybe trying to get Leon and the others to remember them, Sora, Donald and Goofy were about ready to leave Traverse Town upon finding the exit.

"Is this where we get out?" Sora asked, pointing at the door labeled "EXIT- CASTLE OBLIVION 2F".

"I feel like we're getting more and more tangled up in a trap." Jiminy said as he stood on Donald's head.

"Well, you know…Nothing ventured, nothing something, something." Sora replied to Jiminy Cricket.

"Sora!" Aerith called after them. Sora, Donald and Goofy turned to face her. "Aerith."

"There's something I wanted to tell you. Sora, beware your memories." She warned him.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked Aerith, looking confused.

"You mustn't let illusions distract you from what's truly important."

Sora wasn't getting the drift, thinking, "_Now I'm even more confused!_"

"Just believe what you feel in your heart." Aerith advised.

"Okay."

Despite the fact she was still in the room, Donald asked, "Aerith sure is mysterious, isn't she?"

"You mean weird?" Sora questioned Donald back.

Aerith stared at them with the thought in her mind, "_I'm standing right here…_"

However, Sora then opened up the exit and said goodbye, causing her to panic and shout, "NO, WAIT! DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!"

But then…they were gone, off to the next floor.

XxXxX

(Penelope's Story Pt 2)

"So, Navi, can you tell me why Sora thought he was in Traverse Town? The whole concept seems f***** up to me."

"_Would you like me to give you a hypothesis on the matter?_" The light spirit asked Penelope.

"Sure, I guess. Hit me with your best shot." Penelope answered.

"_If you were listening to that conversation, I think it relates to that card the cloaked man gave Sora. He said that he had made it from his memories, correct?_"

"Yeah. Why?" Penelope asked, wondering why.

"_I think it's because…Someone's coming._" Penelope groaned upon hearing this.

"Again, Tatl? Why now…"

"_Hide!_" The light spirit hid Penelope in the shadows once again.

That was the time Sora, Donald and Goofy got up to the next floor. "It's just like the last floor… It's empty." Sora pointed out.

Then he ran into that guy with the cloak. "Oops. Pardon me."

"Don't pop out like that!" Sora shouted at him.

"Well, Sora? Did you enjoy…meeting the illusions of your memories?"

"_Hypothesis justified._" The light spirit told Penelope.

"Shh…" Penelope shushed her.

"What?" Sora asked, not understanding what the man said.

"The town you just saw…Sora, it was all created from your memory. It was just an illusion."

"You mean Leon and Aerith…" Donald and Goofy were in complete shock, being unable to finish.

"They were merely dolls- puppets- created from your memory." He explained.

"No way…they were all…I…!" Sora couldn't finish.

"Don't you want to be reunited with your friends? You must follow your hidden memories… to find the one you hold dear. But I'll need to make sure…that you're up for the task."

That meant battle time, and Sora, Donald and Goofy were in surprise…But it wasn't like they were fighting him? Why?

Axel…err…ANOTHER PERSON IN A BLACK CLOAK CAME IN. "Sounds like fun. Mind if I join in?"

"There's more of them?" Penelope asked as she hid in the shadows.

"_In Castle Oblivion, from what I've found, there is an upper and lower team of the castle. The two here are from the upper level team. Would you like to hear more of my analysis?_" The light spirit asked.

"Go ahead, Fi."

"_I'm not Fi. Anyway, these six are from a group known as Organization XIII._"

"Organization XIII? Are you giving me spoilers?" Penelope asked her.

"_Its not like anyone can hear. Besides, you break the fourth wall enough._" Penelope nodded in defeat, as she had a point.

"If they're a part of this "Organization XIII", I can make the hypothesis that they have thirteen members with their ranks determined by the time they joined. What members are here?"

"_I would tell you, but you'll figure out soon._" Penelope sighed at this, before going back to listening.

Sora, Donald and Goofy were surprised by seeing another person in a black cloak. "Another one?!"

"It's no fun just watching." The second person in the black cloak told the first.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I got bored, what with you hogging the hero." The other answered.

The first only went, "Hmph." And threw a card at the other person. "Perhaps you'd like to test him."

"Perhaps I would." He replied upon catching the card.

The guy then left, leaving behind the words, "Well then, I'll go see how it "it" is doing."

After the person now there said, "See ya." He then focused on Sora.

"Looks like its my show now, Keyblade Master." He took off his hood revealing spiky red hair, bright green eyes and two reverse teardrop marks on his face that were purple.

"My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He asked Sora.

"Um…sure." Sora answered.

"Good. Well then…Let the games begin!" Axel summoned his chakrams and told Sora, "Don't you go forgetting it on me too easy, okay?"

"_Penelope, they're about to engage battle. Shall we go?_"

"Nope. Move up to the ceiling. That way I have less of a chance of getting whacked."

Penelope got to watch the whole battle from the shadows on the ceiling. She loved watching it all, and despite Sora ended up pretty much losing, Axel gave Sora the card and allowed him to pass. (I think I'll end up going more in depth in the next chapter.)

And Axel momentarily vanished, and Sora went ahead…

Except then he came back and snapped.

"_He found us out._" Penelope didn't get it until she fell down and Axel stared at her.

"I'm surprised you found me out. Nobody else has seen me so far." Penelope said as she got up and brushed herself off.

"I noticed from the corner of my eye that something moved up to the ceiling. That was pretty clever of you. You must be one of his friends, huh?" Axel asked.

"Yep. However, I'm not on the same terms with him involving this adventure. I'm more of a secret agent." Penelope told him. "I also am not using that trading card game battle system, before you ask."

"Really? That makes things far more simple." Penelope summoned Oathkeeper.

"So you're telling me you aren't going to let me go quietly, are you?" Penelope asked.

Axel summoned his chakrams again. "Nope."

"I thought so. How glad I am for being unable to lose my memories. Bring it on, Pyro!"

And thus, Penelope's first battle in Castle Oblivion and Axel's second battle in a row began.

XxXxX

A/N: Before you all ask, it took me a while to post this because I was determining whose story I needed to work on.

I decided that it wouldn't be possible for me to have Penelope's story in an individual chapter. So, I decided to blend it in with Sora's and Riku's.

That makes it easy for me.

Also, despite the story had fewer chapters, I intend on making them rather long-ish, but it depends.

Please review if you'd like, I'd rather you don't flame and please leave a suggestion with how I can improve.

I will see you all in the next chapter.

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: Riku's Story Pt 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back.

Auraheart: There's a possibility that could be, but that isn't it, maybe.

Adonis1218: Phew! I thought you meant she was trying to be a stalker when she wasn't. I agree. She's like a spy. And there's a reason why the ball of light isn't a figure of light. I also was kind of referencing LoZ with her concept, but also not really.

Great fan-M (Guest reviewer): … That's pretty much it, but her memories technically aren't "untouchable". They can be seen and touched, but they can't be changed.

But you pretty much got it. Here's a cookie.

Guest: Don't worry. I intend to try keeping daily updates, especially as it won't take me too long to finish this story.

Silent Searcher: I love Axel too. And that part with Sora and Penelope arguing was fun to write. It's like you can practically imagine Penelope seeing the white room and Sora seeing Traverse Town.

Guest: Um… I'm sorry, but that can't really happen at the moment. It will eventually, but not now.

I own nothing but Penelope.

Here's chapter 3.

XxXxX

Chapter 3: Riku's Story Pt 1

(Penelope's Story Pt. 3)

During Penelope's battle with Axel, she practically got her butt handed to her, but the light spirit helped her escape out of it.

However, it was mainly to follow Axel and get out of the useless recon work they had been doing.

So, Penelope, with the assistance of the light spirit, followed Axel to the upper floors of the castle, and used the shadow ability to hide, and the light spirit also managed to make it so the shadow wouldn't be seen.

"This Sora kid's memories are pretty intriguing." Penelope clearly heard a girl's voice and saw Axel look over at this chick with blond hair, which had two strands sticking up like antennas, sea-green eyes and pink lips. And she was also reading a book as she lies on a couch.

"You're too careful with him, Axel. I would've kicked him around some more." She told him, as she focused on reading "Marquis de Sade".

"Yeah, well, I have healthier hobbies than you, Larxene." Axel told her.

"So this chick's name is Larxene, huh?" Penelope asked the light spirit.

"_I suggest you stay quiet. That way we can listen in case we can give any important information to Sora._" The light spirit suggested. Penelope sighed before continuing to listen.

"How can you say that?" Larxene asked Axel before looking away from her book. "Anyway, you seem pretty taken by this Sora kid. But not by his Keyblade. You seem interested in his heart. His heart wasn't swallowed by darkness…"

"You mean at Hollow Bastion?" Axel asked Larxene.

"Hollow Bastion? What does that have to do with anything…wait?" Penelope began thinking as Larxene began to make her explanation.

"When the darkness takes someone's heart, that person also loses their mind, their feelings—they become a heartless. The darkness takes total control." She began to explain.

"Why is she taking the time to explain this?" Penelope asked out of suspicion. The light spirit shushed her as Larxene continued to speak.

"At Hollow Bastion, he turned into a Heartless. But he held onto his feelings. Why? Must that be the power of the heart? I guess it should be obvious. He was chosen by the Keyblade after all."

Penelope shook her head. It made sense, but it also didn't.

"He is literally the key. I want to find out what sleeps deep inside his heart." Axel told Larxene and suddenly he looked to see that one person in the black coat who explained many things to Sora appear.

"To unlock the mysteries of the heart- That is the organization's purpose- The reason for our being." He began.

Then he took off his hood and rose petals floated around him before Penelope saw pink hair, blue eyes and pink lips. In fact, Penelope thought this person was a chick before realizing it was the same person before breaking into hysterical laughter.

"I have been entrusted with the management of Castle Oblivion. And I will see the plan through."

"What? Teehee…he's…he's the one in charge?! A guy who looks like he belongs in a shojo manga?!" Penelope couldn't stop laughing.

The light spirit, still hiding her, clapped her hand over Penelope's mouth.

"_I know. I still can't take him seriously, but you need to quiet down. A spy like you needs to be taking this seriously, and if you don't stop laughing, your cover will be blown._"

Penelope tried to pipe down, though it this point, it hurt.

"So boss, how is it going?" Larxene asked him.

"Perfectly. Everything is going according to plan." Axel remained silent before Penelope noticed something.

"Wait. Why isn't he mentioning my presence? That's odd." Penelope pointed out.

"When will Sora remember…his dear Naminé?"

"Naminé? I don't remember a Naminé." Penelope said, finding this suspicious.

"_I agree. However, I think I might be catching on. However, since I'm aware that Axel is likely aware of our presence, we should get out. Now._"

The light spirit opened up a portal behind them and they went in before it vanished.

-With Sora-

After that battle, Sora told Donald and Goofy to wake up as they were unconscious from their battle.

"Huh? Where's Axel?" Goofy asked. That was about the time Penelope came in from the shadows.

"He said to use this card to go forward." Sora answered. Penelope went quiet.

"WHAT. WHAT DID I JUST…"

"Wow, that was nice of him!" Donald said as he looked at the card.

"A-hyuck!" Goofy replied as he too looked at the card.

"Talk about carefree…" Sora mumbled.

"WHAT DID I JUST WALK INTO?" Penelope said in shock, still questioning her friend's mental health.

The card had the Agrabah world on it, and Goofy asked where they were going next, with Donald hoping they'd find Riku and the king.

And Jiminy was acting up, which Donald noticed. "Something wrong, Jiminy?"

"You might have not been awake for it…But Axel said something strange to Sora."

"Don't worry!" Sora said, trying to calm Jiminy down. "He…just said that to sound mysterious."

Penelope thought about it for a moment and began to piece together the true meaning of that conversation, with what Axel said and with Sora "remembering" this "Naminé" person. What could it mean…?

"But hey, if they can make a town from Sora's memory…it feels like just about anything could happen in this castle." Then Goofy brought something up.

"Hey, remember that other creepy castle we explored together? With all those weird contraptions?"

"…When was that?" Sora asked. Now Penelope found something to be seriously wrong.

"Gawrsh, don't tell me you forgot!" Goofy told them in shock.

"Goofy, are you sure you didn't make it up?" Donald asked him.

Goofy thought about it before telling them that he seriously did not make it up.

"C'mon, less talking, more walking!" Donald ordered.

Penelope remembered what happened. Why didn't they? Was it possible that someone was responsible? It couldn't have been the castle, because if it were, she would be forgetting everything too. How bizarre.

"How could you forget that castle? It was the castle where Sora used the Keyblade to free Kairi's heart and where we found out Penelope was really important. Then Sora disappeared for a while, remember?" Goofy asked them.

"Oh yeah! The time I turned into a Heartless! Now I remember." Sora told him.

"A-hyuck! I knew you wouldn't forget it."

Sora thought for a moment. "Wait…that happened…in a castle? What was that place called anyway?"

Penelope blinked before staring at them. "What. Yes it did!" She told them. They couldn't hear Penelope.

"Are we in spy mode?" The light spirit became her figure form again and shook her head. "No. Something is preventing us from having them remember."

When Sora realized he couldn't remember, Penelope decided she wasn't going to just allow herself to be left out like this.

"Here, I can save you some time and energy. Just let me check my Jiminy Memo." Jiminy told them.

Only if it were that simple.

"Great idea." Donald said. "I forgot about the Jiminy Memo." Goofy said afterwards.

Jiminy had a puzzled look on his face. "I never thought it'd help out like this. Hmm…"

That look of confusion changed to shock. "What's wrong?" Sora asked Jiminy.

"IT'S ALL GONE! EVERY PAGE IS BLANK!" Jiminy yelled.

"What?!" Donald and Goofy asked in surprise.

Jiminy was in disbelief. "How could this have happened? I'm so careful with my journals. And the only one with a copy of the journal is Penelope! It's gone. It's all gone. All that hard work, gone…"

"So our memories…are vanishing? What kind of castle is this?!"

Penelope was finally able to move again, the light spirit suddenly began to sense something from the lower depths of the castle.

"_I sense an awakening. Follow me._" The light spirit opened up a portal and took Penelope in with her.

XxXxX

(?)

"Where am I…? I can't tell if it's dark or bright. I don't feel anything. What's going on?" Riku asked himself.

Then he remembered what happened when he was sealed behind the door with King Mickey and told Sora to, "Take care of her."

And now… he couldn't remember what happened afterwards. He didn't even know if he had escaped the darkness or not.

"Your Majesty…" Riku began as he rubbed his head before starting to get up, but he heard no response.

"King Mickey? King Mickey, where are you?" Riku asked, now standing though he was confused.

"_**Your King is far away.**_" A voice said.

"Who's there?" Riku asked, looking around to find the source of this mysterious voice.

"_**Sleep, and leave the war with darkness in his hands. Sleep here, between light and dark.**_"

"Between…what?" Riku asked once again.

"_**Here, blanketed by light, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. You will never know pain or fear again.**_"

Really? You'd expect someone to sleep in a place like this?

"You want me to sleep here forever? You've gotta be kidding!" Riku started to try finding a way out, but he couldn't figure out how.

"Ugh! How do I get out of here?"

Suddenly, a light (NO. NOT THE LIGHT SPIRIT) began to circle around Riku.

"What's this?" He asked, still consistently asking questions.

"_**It is a door to the truth. Take it and your sleep ends as you take your first step towards the truth.**_"

This light turned out to be a card with Hollow Bastion on it, when Riku caught the card, making him wonder how that got here.

"_**The truth will bring you pain. Will you still go?**_"

"Yeah, well… Seems like a boring place to take a nap anyway."

"_**Well said, Riku.**_"

Riku then appeared in Hollow Bastion and was in surprise, and that was when Penelope appeared where Zia took her.

"This is…" Riku began.

"_**Yes. Hollow Bastion.**_" Before Riku could continue, Penelope saw him and said, "Hi Riku!" And Penelope managed to make him jump.

"WHAT THE…? Where'd you come from?!" Riku asked her, still startled.

"What do you mean? The light spirit guiding me too me to this empty, white room."

"What are you talking about? We're in Hollow Bastion." Penelope went silent.

Then she fell onto her knees. "NOT YOU TOO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?!"

"Huh?"

Penelope got up and then began mumbling to herself. "First Sora claims he's in Traverse Town, telling me he's perfectly fine, and thinking I'm insane since I was telling the truth when we were standing in a big white room."

"Penelope?"

"Now Riku's telling me that we're in Hollow Bastion, which doesn't make sense, because I know we're in a big white room. What is he seeing that I am not? Is this Castle an insane asylum and I'm going insane?" Penelope asked herself.

"Penelope, really. What's wrong?"

"If I'm not forgetting anything, am I slowly going insane from all this and what happened is a lie?"

"PENELOPE!" Riku got Penelope back to her senses.

"Y-Yes?" She asked, shaken up.

Riku stared at her. "What's gotten into you?" He asked her.

Penelope shrugged. "I don't know…" Then she smiled at him.

"I'm probably interfering with something. I'll see you later!" Penelope turned away.

"Penelope wait…" Riku called after Penelope.

It was too late. She had already walked into the portal that the light spirit had made for her to go back to being a spy.

"And there she goes." Suddenly, Riku appeared in a bedroom.

"_**Back to what I was saying after that rude girl interfered…This is the room Maleficent gave you. How was it, living in this room?**_" The voice asked Riku.

"I don't know. I'd rather not recall." He answered the voice.

"_**To reach the outside world, you passed through the door to darkness. Lured by the voice of darkness, you came here. You left behind family, friends, home- everything… all in pursuit of darkness.**_"

"So what if I did?" Riku asked. "I'm not who I was back then. Why did you bring me here? What do you want me to do?"

"_**This world was created by your memories.**_" The voice answered Riku.

Riku was confused by this. "What?"

"_**Look around. Here you can see what exists in your heart. You should meet those you miss most.**_"

Really now, somewhat disembodied voice?

"What are you talking about? There's nothing but Heartless in this castle. No one's here either. Who am I supposed to meet?" Riku pointed out, rather confused as he sat on the outside of the lion fountain.

Oh, and guess whose voice he heard? In lime-green fire, a specific character who should be dead appeared. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. Did you think you would see your friends?"

Yep, it was Maleficent, and Riku even said so when he said her name upon seeing her.

"The one thing you wish for with all your heart…is darkness." She told Riku. Then the evil fairy became that awesome dragon form of hers.

"**Remember. You, like me, are the one with the dark! Remember what darkness has given you.**" She told him.

"_I wanted power. So I opened my heart to darkness. But now…_" Riku thought, recalling some memories.

"**There is nothing greater than the power of darkness!**" Maleficent roared, blasting fire at Riku. Riku avoided her and one-shot her like with Beast.

Weakly, Maleficent growled, "**There is…nothing…greater…**"

"Go ahead and keep drowning yourself in darkness." Riku told Maleficent. "I've had enough regret."

Afterwards, the room became the white room Penelope was talking about, and he heard Ansem's voice. "_Why do you shun the darkness? Darkness is your weapon._"

"Enough already. I know its you. Ansem." Riku told him as Ansem emerged from the dark mist…

WAIT. WAIT, WAIT, WAIT. WASN'T ANSEM KILLED?

"So let me guess…you want to pull me back into the darkness…and play puppet master again…right?" Riku asked him, annoyed by the fact that Ansem was there.

"Clever boy." Ansem complimented Riku as he appeared in front of him. "Then are you ready to be my arms and legs once more? Don't you want the power again…? The power you once had?"

"Not a chance!" Riku tried to say until he suddenly collapsed.

"Do you really think you could do me harm? You, a weakling who still rejects the darkness?" Ansem asked as he towered over Riku. "You can turn away, but sooner or later, the darkness inside will consume you. No light will ever reach you again."

"And you will rue the day…you refused the darkness." Ansem told Riku. Riku disagreed with this.

"You're wrong!" Riku yelled back and then, he heard a familiar, friendly voice.

"_Listen close, Riku. The light'll never give up on you. It will always find you, even in the deepest darkness!_"

"Your Majesty?" Riku asked in surprise. "_But you have to open your eyes to see it!_" Mickey explained to him.

Ansem tilted his head to the side, questioning Riku, "You cling to words of sympathy? I pity you. Very well. Go forward, and you will see your hope turn into despair." A card then materialized and Ansem continued afterwards.

Chasing the light will not distance you from the dark. You cannot run. You will learn- your only choice is to surrender."

"Who's running? I'll play your game." Riku said to the man that once possessed him. "…And in the end, if I haven't given up…I win."

"Then I have one more gift for you." Ansem held his hand out and surprised Riku.

"_What's this…this power welling up inside of me?_" Riku thought in confusion before it ceased and he shouted at Ansem, "What did you do?!"

"I tempered the darkness that remains in your heart. I'm sure you will find it useful." Ansem told Riku.

"I don't want it!" Riku yelled at Ansem, not wanting to use the darkness again.

"Fight it all you like." The Seeker of Darkness taunted before leaving behind the words, "But you need to be aware…of the scent of darkness permeating your bones."

XxXxX

A/N: I apologize for the long Author's note at the beginning and how it took a while to get to Riku's part of the chapter. I had to cover some things.

I also had a brief moment of writer's block…

Meaning that the next chapter is a Riku based one or it is Sora. But it will likely be Riku as I'm not covering the Agrabah part of the manga.

I said I'd cover Traverse Town, Twilight Town and the finale for Sora, cutting out a part, but the next chapter is going to be fun!

I also apologize for taking so long. This chapter took a while to write.

But whatever.

Please review if you'd like, please don't flame, and please tell me how I can improve.

I will see you all in the next chapter.

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4: Penelope's Story Pt 4

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back to Re: Kingdom Hearts.

First…

Clara the Clear: Honestly, I would have some sort of pairing for Penelope in 358/2 Days… only if it were that simple. Because of Penelope's heart, it is impossible for her to be able to have a nobody nor can she have a Heartless version. The way her heart is makes it so if the darkness tries to take over, it won't work.

However, it doesn't mean Penelope won't be in 358/2 Days. She actually has quite a big role- especially with helping Roxas with his missions.

Silent Searcher: I agree. I feel bad for Riku. Especially because Ansem won't leave him alone. And how can Axel see her in the shadows. You see, the light spirit has made it so Penelope has an undetectable presence, and she can't be detected unless you find out she's there.

Axel has detected Penelope's presence and can figure out when she's there. If he wanted to, he could tell Marluxia and Larxene that's she's there, but he hasn't- As they'll find her presence eventually, as in pretty soon.

Like usual, I own nothing, excluding Penelope as I own her.

Here's chapter 4!

XxXxX

Chapter 4: Penelope's Story Pt 4

"So, Tatl. Are you sure I'm not going insane?" Penelope asked the light spirit, fearful that she might be going insane.

"_Once again, my name is NOT Tatl. And you aren't. You haven't been entering the rooms like Sora and Riku have with the cards. You've been entering with my assistance without the cards; therefore, it makes the rooms look like what they see from their memories to them and a big, white, empty room to you._"

"Does the basement look big, white and empty?" The light spirit only replied to Penelope, "_Really. No. If you didn't know, there's somewhat of a rivalry between those on the upper and lower levels. Personally, the ones on the lower level are less sneaky… Excluding Vexen of course. He doesn't shut up._"

Penelope raised an eyebrow at her. "Pardon? You're telling me that you do know their names and ranks?"

"_Like Ansem, I know all that there is to know. In fact, the reason I look like this to you is because I'm unable to move from my position. I've only successfully moved from my spot once as of late, and that was recently._" The light spirit told Penelope.

Penelope stopped before asking, "Just who are you? And why are you helping me?"

"_I can't tell you my name, nor who I am, but I am helping you simply because I can._" She answered. "_Anyway, shall we go to the basement and do some spy work?_"

"Sure, I guess." The light spirit and Penelope hid in the shadows before going lower in the basement, and Penelope had to adjust to the light, as it was fairly dark there, but she made sure to listen carefully to the conversation.

"You detect something in the castle's lowest basement?" One of them asked. "Are you sure its not a Heartless? Explain Zexion."

Penelope could see them clearly now. The youngest out of the three had steel-blue hair and blue eyes, and his hair was covering one side of his face though it was short in the back.

The eldest one (who Penelope found rather creepy), had long ash blonde-ish hair and green eyes, and he looked rather scary.

Then the tallest and biggest one out of all of them was rather square-jawed and had wavy, chestnut brown hair that stayed up and blue eyes. And they were all wearing the signature black cloak.

The youngest one, who Penelope assumed to be Zexion, began speaking. "I picked up two scents. The first was Maleficent."

"A double created from a card." The one who spoke before Zexion added.

"And the other scent belonged to…" Zexion didn't get to finish, as he was interrupted when the room began to light up a bit more, and the tallest one said, "Marluxia and the others must be up to something above-ground."

Penelope quickly figured out which one was Vexen when he began shouting. "Those disrespectful hooligans, sneaking around above-ground! They have no sense of solidarity!"

Zexion stared at Vexen and asked, "Um...may I continue?"

Well, Vexen was still shouting. Convenient. "And the way they speak to their elders! They hardly spare me a second glance, let alone offer a word of greeting!"

Penelope saw the light spirit face palm. "I can relate to him in ways, as I'm not noticed sometimes. However, does he have a mute button?" She asked the light spirit.

"_No. Only if he did. Then this room would be much quieter._" The two went back to listening.

"Yes, greetings are vital. That's why our goal for this month is to make sure to say hello-..." Zexion was cut off yet again by Vexen.

"Never mind! Just get on with it already!" He shouted at him. The third person seemed to be in surprise and in tears, thinking, "_Vexen… I had no idea you felt so disrespected…_"

Zexion was finally able to continue. "The other scent belonged… to Riku."

"Riku?!" Vexen asked in shock. "But that's impossible! He and that king were lost when they ventured beyond the door to darkness!"

"But there is one thing...His scent is very similar to the Superior's. So similar, that they're almost exactly the same." Zexion told them.

"Maybe they're using the same cologne?" Vexen suggested. Zexion slumped in response.

XxXxX

Riku was walking through a white hall of Castle Oblivion, Ansem's words repeating in his head.

"_But you need to be aware...of the scent of darkness permeating your bones." _

Riku stopped and tugged on the collar of his shirt before laughing at the words and losing a bit of confidence when he said, "Permeating my bones, huh? Maybe there is no turning back…"

He heard Mickey's voice. "_Riku._"

"Your Majesty...do you really think I can reach the light?" He asked, having some doubt in himself.

"_Don't worry Riku._" Mickey told him, trying to calm Riku down.

"What if I open my eyes, but still only see darkness?" Riku asked Mickey, sounding worried.

Mickey appeared behind him...well, not in a solid state, but he appeared behind Riku, telling him, "Don't give up on yourself!"

Riku saw Mickey, who told him (which was a bit awkward, but whatever), "Who cares what you smell like? Believe in yourself. And brush your teeth! Then give yourself a good scrub in the bath...and you'll feel much better!"

Riku was silent, staring at Mickey (considering he appeared rather holographic). "Oh, this? I'm sorta fuzzy 'cos I'm still far away."

However, that wasn't all Mickey had to say. "Riku…Fight the darkness in you! It won't be easy…but…even in the darkest darkness, there's always a little bit of light. Never forget that."

Riku continued to stare at Mickey and Mickey smiled back at him. "You and I have seen it! The far off, welcoming light inside the door to darkness…It'll show you the way."

Riku was now staring at the ground, worrying Mickey, and he began to say, "So please…"

But Riku rubbed his eyes a bit after closing them and looking at Mickey, telling him, "Your Majesty. Give me some credit. I'll be alright."

"Oh yeah." Mickey laughed at the end, and Riku told him, referring to Ansem, "He's not gonna get his way."

Mickey smiled upon hearing this and held his hand out to Riku. "Let's make a promise. I'll get to you as soon as I can."

Riku was surprised by this, except considering that Mickey was rather Holographic at the moment; the handshake kind of didn't work…sadly.

"My hand passes right through yours. Does that handshake count?" Riku asked. Mickey fist pumped.

"We shook hands through our hearts. We're connected, you and me. I'll always be by your side." Riku smiled and his eyes glittered a bit upon hearing this.

"Thank you, your majesty."

XxXxX

Penelope was still listening to the conversation between Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus (The light spirit told her his name, because Penelope kind of forced her into it).

"Riku was once with the darkness. Perhaps that made him half-dark." Zexion hypothesized to the other two. "And that's why I mistook him for the superior. Not because of his cologne."

"All right already." Vexen said, rather annoyed. Though it was his fault for bringing cologne up out of the blue.

"Then it was strong dark power that facilitated Riku's escape from the realm of darkness. How ironic." Lexaeus, who actually spoke this time, said as he finished a puzzle.

Then Vexen went to speaking. "Even if so, he is a very unique specimen. I'll have to collect more data."

"Did he just…" Penelope began to ask. The light spirit nodded. "_He did._"

"You've ignited Vexen's passion for science." Lexaeus pointed out to Zexion.

"Once he takes an interest in something, he'll never let it go." Zexion added before saying something else. "What I want to know is why Riku appeared here in Castle Oblivion. And without any help…"

"That's really quite simple. His existence resonates with that of another hero." Vexen replied.

As Lexaeus put his puzzle back together, Zexion asked, "Are you saying Sora called him here?"

"Just like light and shadow." Lexaeus said.

This must've interested Vexen, as he chuckled before saying, "If Marluxia obtains Sora, then we need to only acquire Riku."

"Pardon?" Penelope asked. Then she realized the plan after putting the pieces together.

"Oh no. I need to warn Sora." She told the light spirit.

"_Its no use. He's too far in the castle to warn him now. You need to try and prevent it…unless Sora is the one to stop them._"

Penelope sighed at this. "Fine, fine. Let's go."

The two left the room through a portal.

XxXxX

(NOW WE CAN GET TO SORA'S PART.)

After finishing Agrabah, after trying to find Riku and Mickey, they left onto the next floor.

"Sora?! Another world?!" Donald and Goofy asked him after the comment he made at the end.

"You said we'd stop if we couldn't find any clues." Donald told him.

"Did I say that?" Sora asked them.

"Uh-oh! Is the Oblivion spreading?" Donald asked in a bit of panic.

Sora made this somewhat stupid look before saying, "Just kidding. I was just remembering."

"…_The feeling I had when I entered this castle. I knew we'd find something here. And I still feel it here in my heart._" With a hand on his chest, Sora told Donald and Goofy, "If we give up cos we're afraid to lose our memories…I know we'll regret it forever."

Goofy had this happy look on his face and Donald put a hand (or wing…or something) behind his head and told Sora, "You took the words right out of my mouth!"

Jiminy said, "I guess there's no stopping you…"

"_That's right. I'm going to find Riku and go back home…to Kairi._" In his memory of Kairi as he looked at her charm, Sora suddenly saw a second girl…and it wasn't Penelope.

"Huh?" Sora asked. Suddenly, he shouted, "I REMEMBER!"

"Huh?" Donald and Goofy asked him.

"What are you shouting about, Sora?" Donald questioned him.

"Just now…I was…I was thinking about finding Riku…and going back home to our island to Kairi. And I remembered. There was another girl who I was friends with."

"You mean besides Riku and Kairi? Like Penelope? Well I'll be!"

"No, it wasn't Penelope, I can tell you that." Sora told Jiminy.

Jiminy went to rewriting his journal. "Well then. Seems to me that's the first time you ever mentioned her. I'd better add that to my Jiminy Memo. I'm starting it over from scratch. It'll be much better than the old one!"

Donald was rather unamused. "Stubborn little bug." He muttered.

Jiminy went to being a reporter. "What was she like?"

Sora went to describing this third girl. "She was quiet. And…oh yeah. She was always drawing pictures. She drew pictures of us all the time."

"What was her name?" Donald and Goofy asked him.

"Her name is…um…I can't remember." Sora answered, seeming rather sad.

"Well, there's no rush! Let's keep going- maybe it'll come back to you later." Donald said, trying to cheer Sora up.

"A-hyuck! Maybe our lost memories will come back too!" Goofy added.

"Come on. Let's go!" Sora told them.

In the upper parts of the castle, Larxene and Axel were watching through security cameras, with Penelope watching them from the shadows…though Axel knew she was there.

"It looks like Sora's memories have taken root." Larxene said with a smirk on her face.

"Just as we planned. And Marluxia's checking on "it"?" Axel asked her.

"Yeah." Larxene answered. She got up and stretched. "Well then…I'm off to play with Sora."

Axel tossed her over a card, which she caught. "Oh yeah. I'm supposed to give him this." She said, examining the card.

"…I shouldn't have to tell you, but…don't break him, Larxene." Axel told her.

"You don't trust me?" She asked him. "I know when to let up. I'm not stupid enough to break my toys."

Axel went over and sat on the couch, waving a hand. "Just thought you might've forgotten. Remember, Sora is the Key. Even after we've finished the official plan…we'll need him..."

Axel's face grew dark when he finished. "…If we're going to take over the Organization."

Before Larxene left, she advised him. "Keep that under your hood, Axel, until the time is right."

"Of course." He said as she left. However, then he smirked before saying, "You would have been wise to do the same…Larxene. As for you…"

He was able to pull Penelope out of the shadows once again, and she groaned.

"Dammit. How come you can't just, I don't know, NOT see me?" Penelope asked, rather irritated with Axel.

"Marluxia and Larxene may be unable to see you, but I can." He told her.

"I know. However, you have other intentions, don't you Axel? You're not really on their side, are you? You're just acting like it." She pointed out.

Axel applauded her. "You're smarter than you look. However, I suggest you keep an eye on your friend. Just don't let me catch you up here again, okay?"

Before the light spirit took her into a portal, Penelope said, "No promises."

Penelope went to check on Sora, hiding in the shadows.

"So, Sora…" Sora stopped.

"Have you remembered your friend's name yet?" Donald asked him.

"Um…nope."

"That must be driving you crazy!" Sora told him.

"But…I do remember the slogan from the flyer I saw the day she left. "Biggest bargain sale in the universe!""

"You can't remember anything useful, can you?" Donald asked him.

"Awww…When that poor girl hears you've forgotten her name, why…It'll just…It'll break her heart."

Sora, Donald and Goofy were surprised to see another person (Larxene). "Who are you?"

"Are you enjoying your stay in Castle Oblivion?" Larxene asked them, a smile on her face as she crossed her arms.

"A black cloak! You're with Axel, aren't you?" Sora asked.

"Clever. I'm Larxene." She greeted. "You know…I bet its nice to peel away all the worthless memories and awaken the true ones that lie deep in your heart."

"You were talking about a girl…Do you know her? Tell me!" Sora ordered Larxene.

"So demanding. Is that any way to ask for information?" She asked him.

"Well…um…How about…please tell me, your Majesty? Err…"

Donald stared at Sora in shock. "SORA!"

"I-It just came out that way! Anyway, tell me if you know her!" Sora yelled at Larxene.

"I think you can guess the answer to that." She told him.

"…No way. You mean…she's here?" Sora asked.

Larxene smirked at him. "Smart boy! The bad guys are holding her somewhere deep inside the castle."

"Wha?" Sora asked in surprise.

Larxene summoned her knives. "And you're the hero, so of course, you have to save her. Although…I'm a bad guy, so you have to go through me!"

Throwing her knives at Sora and startling Donald and Goofy, it was about the time that Penelope appeared. And when Kairi's charm fell off of Sora…

There was something seriously wrong about it…

Almost like someone went in and changed it.

XxXxX

A/N: This was practically a Penelope chapter, so that's why it isn't Sora nor Riku's.

Also, the battle with Larxene will be in the next chapter…as well as other events as I can't exactly order the events as I am using the manga to help me write this.

I also got this rather late. Sorry!

Anyway, like usual, review if you'd like, please don't flame, leave me a suggestion of how I can improve or ask a question!

I will see you all in the next chapter.

Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5: Sora's Story Pt 2

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back.

Silent Searcher: Well, you'll find out soon, but the appearance of Kairi's charm ahs been altered. Also, thank you. I've been trying hard.

Auraheart: YES. I AGREE. I WILL ENJOY IT TOO.

This chapter…Sora remembers things…things that aren't right, according to Penelope.

I own nothing but Penelope.

Here's chapter 5!

XxXxX

Chapter 5: Sora's Story Pt 2

Sora lie on the ground, in pain from Larxene's attack. Donald and Goofy came over to him, calling, "Sora!"

"Oopsie! You all right?" Larxene asked him mockingly.

"You…" Penelope looked at Kairi's charm. However to her, it seemed to be altering from its true appearance to another one.

"Oh? I think you dropped something." Larxene pointed out, ushering over at the charm.

Penelope questioned its appearance. "Why does Kairi's charm now look like a starfish…or a paopu fruit?" She asked.

Then she heard Sora ask, "What's that? Is that mine?"

"Tsk, tsk. You've been wearing it all this time, and you forgot? The memory should be etched somewhere in your heart. Think carefully now. What, oh what…"

Sora went to thinking. "No. That's Kairi's charm. She gave it to him during our last adventure." Penelope said quietly. "Who altered the appearance? Wait…this must be a part of their plan."

"_Correct, Guardian. Now wait for your chance._" The light spirit told her.

"…Could it be? Who gave it to you?" Larxene asked Sora, with a smile on her face.

"Na…Na…mi…" Sora began to mutter.

"You're getting it now! Free your heart… free your memories!" Larxene shouted at him.

"Na…mi…né…Naminé?" Sora asked. Penelope waited for a bit longer.

"Well, it's about time. That's right. She's the one who gave you that tacky little good luck charm. But you forgot all about it." Larxene told Sora. "You didn't even remember her name! I can't believe you! Talk about heartless! It'd serve you right if I smashed this piece of junk!"

"Don't you touch it! Naminé gave me this. It's very important to me! Now I remember!"

After more dialogue and initiating battle with Larxene, before she vanished, she told him,  
"Here, have another card to play with. Take a good, long look at your memories."

"WAIT!" Sora yelled after Larxene. But she vanished as he caught the card and Penelope appeared from the shadows.

"What's her problem?" Donald asked as he and Goofy were up against the wall from that battle. "Sora, are you okay?"

Sora didn't reply. "Sora…" Donald said worriedly as he and Goofy went over to Sora.

"I hate her! It's not fair that she's the one who made me remember…Naminé…"

Suddenly, he noticed Naminé's charm was gone and he saw Penelope.

"Penelope, what are you doing? Give Naminé's charm back." He told her. As Sora tried to take the charm back, Penelope held it away.

"Penelope! Really." When Sora tried to retrieve the charm, Penelope stepped back.

"What are you talking about, Sora? This is Kairi's charm. Someone altered its appearance." She told him rather flatly.

"What do you mean? Naminé gave me that charm." Sora told her. Penelope shook her head.

"Do you really miss Kairi that much to come up with someone to take her place?" Penelope asked him.

"What are you talking about? Don't you remember Naminé?" Sora asked Penelope.

She shook her head. "Who's Naminé, Sora? I only remember Kairi."

"Naminé used to live on the islands with us, but she moved away. You don't remember her?" Sora asked Penelope, as he tried to retrieve the charm once again.

"There's no Naminé in my memory, Sora. I will not give this back to you until your mind is set straight." Penelope answered.

"Penelope, why are you acting like this?" Sora asked her. Penelope didn't reply to him.

"Seriously, Penelope! Give Naminé's charm back!"

"No!" Penelope shouted at him. Sora frowned.

"Penelope, I really don't want to hurt you. Please give the charm back." He begged her.

"You'd fight me over a charm, Sora? What happened to you?" Penelope asked him.

"That charm is important to me, Penelope." He told her.

Penelope frowned. "Do I have to break it to show you its true appearance?" She asked him.

Sora summoned his Keyblade. Penelope stared at him. "I won't fight you." She tossed over the charm, but before leaving, Penelope warned him, "Beware your memories, Sora. These "true" memories, might be trying to ruin you."

Then the light spirit allowed her to do her usual work in the castle, leaving Sora in confusion.

XxXxX

Before Penelope went back to spy on those on the upper level, Axel told Larxene as she came back, "Looks like you could stand to grow up some yourself."

"Leave me alone. Now that you mention it, I hate kids. You go deal with him next." Larxene told Axel.

Upon getting laughed at, Larxene said with a snort, "I hate children and idiots!"

Then Vexen came in. "Whatever could have you so worked up today?" He asked.

"Ugh. Just what I need- another idiot to irritate me." Larxene groaned.

"IS THAT ANY WAY TO SPEAK TO YOUR SUPERIOR?" Vexen asked her back in anger. That was when Penelope appeared in the shadows to spy on them again, greatly irritating Axel.

"Can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside." Axel pointed out.

"I came to lend you a hand. You obviously believe this Sora has much potential, but I remain unconvinced that he is truly worth such coddling." Vexen told him.

Someone…or maybe something, that looked like Riku in his dark form came in. "I think an experiment…would put my doubts to rest. Sora…and Riku."

This Riku was silent, as Vexen said, "We shall see which one qualifies to be the "key"."

There was a silence as Vexen went to thinking. "_If Riku is more qualified to be the "key"…the basement team will gain an upper hand…and we can knock the wind out of the above-ground team's sails! Aboveground team…and basement team…we already sound like the losing team._"

Vexen laughed evilly quietly, and then the other Riku spoke. "Let me set one thing straight- I'm better than Riku."

That red explanation mark appeared above Vexen's head. "I told you how this was supposed to go! Don't embarrass me!"

"I may be a replica of Riku, but I'm not the same. I have no intention of imitating some wimp who's afraid of the dark." The Riku Replica said…you know what? Sue it. I'm calling him Repliku, cause it works.

"Once again, nightlight." Penelope mumbled, with the light spirit staring at her.

Smiles appeared on Axel and Larxene's faces. "Oh my…Vexen, don't tell me…you couldn't get the real Riku…so you made a copy?"

Vexen's face grew dark. You see, earlier, Vexen encountered Riku and told Riku to come with him, which resulted with Riku walking off, and Vexen wrote down some notes before making Repliku.

Then Larxene began laughing at him. "Bwah-ha-ha! Only a scientist!" Larxene wouldn't stop laughing at Vexen.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Vexen yelled. "Creating a replica was my plan all along! Look at this work of art- he's a perfect copy of the original, down to every last hair."

"Whatever, Vexen! A fake is still a fake!" Larxene told him. Repliku was rather irritated by Larxene.

"Hey, you. I'm no fake. I may look like a copy, but I have my own heart. Which is more than I can say for you…ma'am?"

Larxene smirked. "You got spunk. I like that."

If I had to describe what happened next without going into too much detail, I'd have to say that Larxene forcibly took Repliku and threw him onto Naminé's drawing table.

Yes, I said Naminé. And Penelope just happened to follow and she learned who this "Naminé" finally was.

She saw her pale blonde hair, blue eyes, and her white dress. And this whole scene was rather violent. "If you want to use Riku to test Sora…Then you need to take this replica…and remake his heart to match the original's!" She ordered Naminé, breaking some of her crayons as she got closer.

"What are you gonna do to me?!" Repliku asked. Larxene smirked and told him, "I'm going to fill your empty heart with wonderful memories."

"What?!"

Penelope was shaking a bit, now knowing that Larxene was very sadistic and heartless. Thank god that Larxene hadn't seen her, especially when the light spirit took her away from the upper floor.

XxXxX

Meanwhile, Sora was trying to find Naminé, still in a bit of disbelief of what Penelope said and tried to do. And man, was he giving Donald and Goofy quite some exercise.

"Come on, you guys! Hurry!" Sora shouted at them.

"Sora, slow down!" Goofy told him.

"Hff, hff…It feels like we're running a marathon!" Donald said.

"Sora sure does seem like he's upset." Goofy pointed out as he panted in exhaustion.

"You would be too. After all this time, he finally remembers his old friend, only to find out she's being held prisoner!"

In Sora's determination, he was also acting like a bit of a jackass.

"If we heard the king was in danger, we'd be pretty upset too."

"I SAID, HURRY UP!" Sora yelled at them. Penelope had just emerged from the upper floors, and watched Sora in sadness and also anger. She felt like she didn't know who he was anymore.

"_I'm coming for you, Naminé…_" Sora thought as he "remembered" when Naminé gave him the charm.

"Tatl. Is this the same person I knew?" Penelope asked bitterly.

"_I'm surprised how determined he is to find Naminé…_" The light spirit said quietly.

"Does it matter? He didn't act like this much of a jackass when we were trying to find Kairi!" She yelled at her.

The light spirit was surprised by Penelope's tone. "_Maybe you need to calm down…_"

"Why should I? The way Sora's acting is really starting to piss me off."

"_I can tell. Just calm down for a second._"

"I'm beat! Let's take a break." Donald suggested.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Sora asked them very irritatedly, though you could probably already tell.

"Even a great athlete like me gets tired after running up four flights of stairs!" Goofy said. "Not to mention Donald's got short legs. A-hyuck-hyuck-hyuck!"

Donald glared at Goofy after that, and he apologized.

"We've come all this way…but we still can't find her. Where are you…Naminé?"

After more conversation and after Repliku appeared, which made Sora think it was Riku, Penelope was done with it, especially when the whole deal with having the SAME CHARM was brought up and they began fighting over something so stupid.

And when the battle ended, Repliku ran off, making Sora ask, "Why…? I don't get it. We both want the same thing. We both want to help Naminé. So how come we're fighting."

"I don't know Sora. Is your memory that messed up?" Penelope asked him, not that he could hear before going back to the upper level.

And then they saw Vexen. Convenient. You see, Vexen was watching that battle. And Donald found him.

So, he had to come up with a plan, and fast. "Hmph, Have you no manners? You owe me for reuniting me with your former friend." Vexen told them.

"What?! So…you're the one who's been controlling Riku?!" Sora asked.

"That's not a very nice thing to say. Besides, at this rate, it won't be long before you become a mindless puppet yourself." Vexen said to Sora.

Sora looked confused. "If you haven't yet realized that, then allow me to explain. Use this card to come find me."

"What the…?! IS HE CRAZY?!" Larxene asked in shock. "When did he make that "reverse memory" card? He's going to ruin everything!"

The card revealed an unknown place with a clock tower with many bells.

"Is it me, or has Vexen finally lost it?" Larxene continued asking. "What now, Axel? The show's over if Sora finds out about the other side!"

"If he just passes through without catching on, we can patch things up later." Axle said.

"But there's no telling what Vexen is up to. He's certainly earner his old-timer status…that was unexpectedly underhanded." Marluxia said as he emerged.

Axel looked over at Penelope, with her hoping he wouldn't blow her cover.

"Don't flatter him. He's just and idiot." Larxene said in annoyance, though when was Larxene not annoyed by Vexen?

"Well, something must be done. Go, Axel." Marluxia ordered.

"Me?" He asked.

With Marluxia having a rose in hand, petals falling around him, he said, with Penelope still not taking him seriously, he said, "We cannot allow Vexen to ruin our plan…In the name of the Organization…Rid us of our traitor."

"No taking that back later." Axel said as he summoned his chakrams.

And when he left, Penelope proceeded to follow him.

XxXxX

A/N: There's the end of chapter 5.

I know it was shorter than usual. Sorry.

Anyway, next chapter will be the last part of Sora's story…I think.

Like usual, review if you'd like, I'd rather you don't flame, and please leave a suggestion of how I can improve.

I will see you all in the next chapter!

Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6: Sora's Story Pt 3

A/N: Here's the second to last chapter (possibly) of Sora's story.

Auraheart: I agree. I enjoy the manga a lot. And with Marluxia…I really can't take him seriously. Especially because of the fact his weapons are named after flowers.

Silent Searcher: Actually, I think Sora was less of a jerk in the game, but he didn't need to be so aggressive about saving Naminé. I mean, really. He wasn't that aggressive when saving Kairi. Also, have a nice holiday!

I own nothing but Penelope.

Here's chapter 6!

XxXxX

Chapter 6: Sora's Story Pt 3  
Where they were at now, Donald and Goofy were admiring the sunset of this odd, new place.

"Look! What a beautiful sunset." Donald said as he admired it.

"A-hyuck." Goofy agreed.

"Where are we, Sora? I've never been here." Donald told him.

"Me neither." Sora told them, which took Donald and Goofy aback.

"Huh? But up until now, we've only been to places from your memory." Donald pointed out. Right now, that didn't seem to be the case.

"Yeah…but I definitely don't remember this." Sora replied to Donald.

"Maybe you have forgotten the town just like other stuff. We have gone pretty far into the castle." Goofy suggested to Sora.

That really couldn't be the case, as they hadn't been there before. "Or it could be a trap set by that guy!" Donald shouted. That made more sense in ways.

"But…there's something familiar about this place." Sora pointed out.

As they wandered through the town, at some point, they began walking through a forest. This resulted in more questions in hopes that Sora knew where they were.

"Well, Sora?" Donald asked him.

"Um…It does feel familiar, but…I don't actually remember anything." He looked at Naminé's charm. "Maybe it really is a trap. I mean, I did manage to remember Naminé, who Penelope said she didn't' remember."

When they reached the mansion, they heard a voice… NO, IT WASN'T SLENDER.

"Managed to remember? Your heart is a slave to your memories…or rather…it is a lost child, bound by the chains of memory." Oh yes, the voice belonged to Vexen, who else would it belong to?

Hmm. How many times have we heard "memory" in this whole castle?!

Anyway, there was a silence and Vexen asked the question, "Which sounded better?"

Sora didn't exactly answer before Vexen went to explaining. "This town…if from another side of your memory. Your heart knows this place."

Sora didn't understand, and I would explain what Vexen is talking about, but that'll have to wait.

"The other side of my heart?"

"You don't understand? It would seem that the wielder of the Key to Hearts is utterly indifferent towards his own heart." Vexen then pointed at Sora, shouting, "I knew Marluxia overestimated you! You are nothing more than a marionette, manipulated by your memories of Naminé!"

"No one's manipulating me!" Sora objected. "What's wrong with trying to save a friend?!"

"Fool of a boy. You are being manipulated even now." Vexen told him. "A pure and simple mind is a dangerous thing. It is time you learned that there are two sides to everything. Both you and my Riku should…"

Vexen was cut off by Sora. "Your Riku? You're so full of it! So you're the one who changed Riku! What did you do to him?" Sora asked rather angrily.

"It is truly pathetic…to think that you're putting so much effort into finding Naminé, when she's…" Vexen started to say…

Until a Chakra went through him and the culprit was Axel. "GAH?!"

Yes, Axel just went in and assassinated Vexen out of the blue. Oh, and Penelope was standing right there, sweating in fear that Axel could potentially try to stab her (not that he would).

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Axel asked them.

"AXEL?!" Sora asked in shock. Donald and Goofy were in fear (I mean, they just saw Axel come up and freaking KILL a guy, so I don't blame them.), holding each other…

Um…that just sounded pretty wrong, but still. They were though.

"Sorry, Marluxia's orders. We need you gone." Axel told the dying Vexen.

"Marluxia…? But…I have seniority over the lot of you…"

Despite he was near-death; Vexen still summoned his shield and was preparing to hit Axel with it as he yelled. "AND THAT… LITTLE WET-BEHIND-THE-EARS-!"

Before Axel cut Vexen apart with his Chakrams, he told him, "Sorry, but… No one uses seniority systems anymore."

SLASH!

Vexen began to fade away, with his final words being, "No…N-no…I don't want to… go yet…"

His shield made a thud when it dropped before he died. And Penelope was shaking.

Why?

Well, Axel just killed someone in front of her, and he nearly hit her with that final blow on Vexen.

BUT HE JUST KILLED SOMEONE IN FRONT OF FOUR PEOPLE (technically five).

Sora's eyes were big as he asked Axel, "You k-killed him…?! But he's one of you! How could you?!"

Axel was turning away as Sora shouted at him, "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

"Killed him…? Heh. It makes no difference if one of us disappears. We're nobodies."

"You…What are you going to do with Naminé?" He asked rather angrily.

Axel simply tossed Sora a card, which confused him. "What's this card?"

As Axel was about to leave, Sora found that the card had an image of Destiny Islands on it. "You wanted to figure things out for yourself, don't you? Mister Hero. But don't forget that in this place, you lose something for everything you gain…So you decided to follow me again, eh?"

"What?" Sora asked in confusion.

Axel was speaking to Penelope of course. "If you keep this up, you're gonna get your cover blown."

"So far, I haven't, Flame-head. Besides, you have been the only one who can see me in the shadows, which is quite a feat." Penelope replied.

"Penelope?! You're with them?" Sora asked, making somewhat of a misconception.

"Oh hell no! I'm f***ing James Bond in this castle! Or a ninja. Or something awesome like that." She answered.

"James Bond?" Sora asked, his head titled to the side a bit.

"You don't know who James Bond is? Have you played GoldenEye 007? Or have seen a James Bond movie?" She asked him.

"_Fourth wall breaking, Penelope._" The light spirit nagged her.

"Whatever. Anyway, Sora, I haven't been walking around, getting my memories messed up. I've been a spy, or a secret agent or whatever. Call me Guardian Penelope 013 or whatever!"

"_Quit making James Bond references!_" The light spirit yelled at her.

"What, for England, Navi?" Penelope replied. Axel face palmed before leaving and Penelope said, "Bye Sora. I have to go."

However, Penelope didn't hear Sora when he called after her to stay (since he was starting to miss Penelope since she wasn't accompanying him, and it was actually pretty fun to have her on the team.) as she vanished.

XxXxX

When Axel returned back to the upper floor, where Penelope went ninja mode again (but not for long), Marluxia congratulated Axel for assassinating Vexen.

Oh, and he was holding a rose while petals fluttered around him. WAY TO MAKE YOURSELF SERIOUS IN THIS MATTER, MARLUXIA. I applaud you.

"Well done, Axel. We had to make sure you had it in you to eliminate a fellow member of the organization." Marluxia told him. Axel had his Chakram behind his head as rose petals (or possibly cherry blossom petals), fluttered around him, which Axel was possibly annoyed by, but he wasn't showing it.

"You passed our test." Marluxia finished before Larxene joined in. "You can join the big leagues now."

"Big leagues?" Axel asked Larxene. Larxene waved her hand at him, rather annoyed when she rudely answered, "As if you don't know."

"Taking over the Organization will be like child's play for the three of us." Marluxia began, and he crushed his rose before continuing with, "And soon, Sora will be ours. Then we can say good-bye to this cramped castle."

Appearing in Naminé's white room, with rose petals falling behind him, Marluxia put a hand on Naminé's shoulder and told her, "And perhaps I will give you a bigger room."

"What about the others?" Larxene asked as Marluxia left.

"Leave them be, They can't do anything."

That left Axel, Larxene, Naminé and the hidden Penelope in the room. Naminé had this look of guilt.

"Cheer up, Naminé. Its almost time to meet the hero you've been pining for." Larxene told her.

The poor girl still looked sad. Penelope tried to feel sympathetic for her as she slipped down to the bottom floor.

At the bottom floor of the castle, it was rather quiet, and Zexion said, "Vexen is no more." That kind of made sense why it was quiet, now that I think about it.

"Its deplorable. We're all the same. We should be working together. But now that he's gone…that leaves more work for us." Zexion told Lexaeus.

When that was said, it gave Lexaeus the sliiiight idea he might have to do Vexen's jobs.

"At least now it's clear that Marluxia is trying to take over the organization. It's time for us to get serious. They'll be coming after us next."

"Oh my god…" Penelope said rather worriedly.

"_PENELOPE!_" The light spirit snapped at her.

"I feel bad for them! The higher-level team or Sora or Riku might murder them at some point!" Penelope yelled back at her.

After drinking a bit of tea, Zexion ordered, "Lexaeus."

Lexaeus was quiet, thinking, "_I knew you'd make me do it._"

"Go capture Riku. Don't disappoint me like Vexen did." Lexaeus summoned his axe sword before leaving.

When Penelope went to go check on Sora, she got yelling and covered her ears as she fell from the ceiling behind Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"You're saying I should just abandon Naminé?!" Sora yelled.

"That's not what I meant." Donald told him. "But don't you think its weird?"

"What?!" Sora asked rather rudely. Penelope cringed a bit at this before her eyes turned purple.

"That you and Riku have the same exact memory. And you saw what those guys did to each other. And you always get real touchy when it comes to Naminé." Donald pointed out.

This pissed Sora off, making him yell, "Whatever! Do what you want! Lay back, take a nap- I don't care! I'm going to find Naminé!"

As Sora was running off, making Donald and Goofy call after him.

However, he was hit by a Keyblade and he fell back, only to see Penelope. "That's it! I'm tired of you acting like a jackass. If I end up breaking a bone of yours or something or if I give you a game over, I don't care." She told Sora.

"Penelope? Where did you…NNGH!" Penelope was giving Sora no mercy.

"What? You have a weapon, don't you?" Penelope asked him rather mockingly.

"Why'd you just decide to attack me…nngh!" Penelope hit him with a Radiant Midnight spell.

"Come on, Sora. You're really just going to let me hurt you like this? Pathetic!" Penelope spat at him.

Sora began getting up. "I thought we were friends…Why are you attacking me?"

"Because you're being a complete jackass!" Penelope yelled at Sora before firing a Midnight spell, which Sora had to dodge roll in order to avoid.

At some point, Penelope stopped attacking, healed Sora and vanished, as she felt like there was no point in fighting someone who wasn't going to fight back, and she went up to the upper floors again as Sora searched for Naminé, and Penelope allowed herself to be seen, as Marluxia nor Larxene were in the room.

Penelope also just found out that Axel and Naminé just watched that whole ordeal there. Convenient.

"You're all he can think about." Axel told Naminé after she watched that whole thing. "You're the only one who can save him now. So, what's it gonna be?" He asked Naminé.

Naminé didn't answer. In fact she was rather worried about getting caught.

"I don't se Marluxia round, do you? There's no one here to stop you." Axel told Naminé. Relieved of her fear, Naminé got up and ran to meet Sora.

"Just make it count, or else it won't be fun." Axel said to Naminé, despite she wasn't in the room.

"Who are you talking to?" Penelope asked Axel.

"You should go keep an eye on Naminé and Sora. Just so you don't get caught." Axel advised her.

"Thank you, Flame-head." Penelope said before leaving.

"Right…wait, what did you just call me?" Axel asked. However, since Penelope was already gone, it was kind of too late.

With Naminé, she was thinking as she ran to find Sora. "_I'm sorry, Sora. I was alone for so long…I just couldn't bear it anymore. That's why I…_"

At the moment, Sora was rather upset with Donald and Goofy, and especially Penelope because she attacked him out of the blue.

But the good thing was that Jiminy was with him, right?

"Sora! You're just going to leave them behind?" Jiminy asked them.

"What am I supposed to do? Donald and Goofy are just being so pigheaded! …I mean…Its none of their business anyway. It's my problem, not theirs." Sora pointed out as he opened up the door with the card.

And he found himself in the place he started… Destiny Islands.

XxXxX

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I didn't get much of a chance to go to my computer and work on this.

And my grandma was keeping me away from my computer in a way.

I also now found that I couldn't fit the rest of Sora's story into one chapter. That would make it take much longer than it needed to.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Please review if you'd like, please don't flame, and please tell me how I can improve.

I will see you all in the next chapter.

Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7: Sora's Story Pt 4

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back to the hopeful second to last chapter of Sora's story, because if it isn't, I'm probably going to end up throwing my CoM Manga Book out the window and cry.

But first…

Auraheart: Yep. Though Penelope was taken by force, she didn't abandon him like Donald and Goofy.

Adonis1218: I never thought of it that way. That could've happened, now that I think about it. Thank you.

Guest: Whoa there. There's a possibility that MIGHT happen in the chapter, but you'll just have to see.

Silent Searcher: Thanks. Despite Sora is a nice person, he kind of deserved it. I also like the nickname flame/fire head too. We'll see Riku in the next chapter.

I own nothing.

Here's the hopeful second to last chapter of Sora's story

XxXxX

Chapter 7: Sora's Story Pt. 4

As Sora found himself on Destiny Islands, Penelope, who decided to enter through the door this time, found herself there too. She had nothing to do at the moment, so she decided to follow Sora quietly.

Jiminy was looking around. "Is this your island, Sora?"

"Yeah." He answered. "This is where I made my most precious memories."

"Really? Then we might find Naminé here." Jiminy guessed, as it would make some sense.

Then Sora proceeded to apologize to Jiminy. "Sorry Jiminy. I shouldn't have dragged you here. This isn't your problem."

Man, did Jiminy Cricket look surprised. "Not my problem? Sora… We're friends, aren't we? We'll go to our graves together!" Jiminy replied to Sora.

This made Sora think, "_Whoa! That's some serious friendship!_"

"I bet Donald and Goofy are coming here as we speak." Jiminy told Sora.

"…We'll see."

Sora then proceeded to search for Naminé until at some point; he ended up finding...Riku?

And he was holding up a log for the raft. "What're you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked Sora.

"Riku!" Sora then made an awkward look, remembering what Riku (we all know who it really was.) said to him earlier. "_If you're gonna try and stop me, then you're no friend of mine._"

However, Riku looked confused before asking, "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jiminy whispered to him, "Sora…maybe this is the Riku of your memories."

"R-Right…" Sora stuttered, still confusing the memory version of Riku.

"Now you're talking to yourself. Is this one of your weird new games? You're such a baby, Sora." Sora was taken aback before continuing to stutter, saying, "Sh-Shut up!"

It gave Sora a bit of nostalgia before he suddenly saw a red-haired girl running and he had no clue who she was.

"Are you all right? You need to pull yourself together, Sora. How are you gonna take care of her, acting like that?"

Sora was in surprise, thinking, "_Who was that? It wasn't Naminé…_"

"Her?" Sora asked Riku. Penelope face palmed at her friend's stupidity.

Then it suddenly shook and there was suddenly a storm like the one that resulted in Destiny Island's destruction. The memory version of Riku told Sora he was going to check on the raft before he left.

And then…he saw Naminé. Penelope did too, but that was all she needed to see, just to clarify everything.

"Naminé." Sora said with a smile on his face.

"Sora. Thank you. You came for me." Naminé said to Sora.

Basically, what happened upstairs is that Marluxia and Larxene were celebrating, and when they went up to find Axel and Naminé…le gasp!

They found out Axel was a traitor. And man was Larxene pissed.

Meanwhile…Axel has found Repliku in the hall. "Yo. What's up?" Axel asked him.

"I'm gonna protect Naminé. I won't let anyone near her." Repliku answered, still obsessed with protecting Naminé.

Axel pointed upwards, telling Repliku, "She's not in that room anymore. Right about now, she's probably with Sora."

A red explanation mark appeared over Repliku's head as he was in shock.

"Y'know what? You oughta ask Naminé which memory's the real one. Yours or Sora's. That question must be killing you."

Repliku stared at the Star Charm before he went up to go and find Naminé.

Axel began adjusting something that looked like a walkie-talkie mumbling "Let's see…" before laughing and saying, "It's no easy job, moving everything along behind the scenes. I'm interested to see how you'll handle this. Hmm, Sora?"

Back with Sora, Penelope and Naminé, Penelope watched as Sora spoke to her.

"Naminé…it's really you. I've been through so much just to see you." Sora took out the charm, which still looked like half of Naminé's and half of Kairi's to Penelope.

"I…I should apologize, Naminé. I kept you waiting for so long." Sora told her, holding the charm out to her and scratching his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

Naminé began crying. "That's okay."

Sora went into panic. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm sorry I…"

Penelope shook her head. "Don't you understand yet, Sora? I just needed to see to figure out everything."

Naminé looked at Penelope and smiled before wiping her tears off and focusing on Sora again. "No…its not you. I'm the one who needs to apologize."

It got confusing when there was a crying Naminé by Sora and one who was speaking to him. Penelope didn't find it weird at all.

"I'm not supposed to be in this picture, and your friend knows that."

"Huh? What?" Sora asked in surprise upon seeing two.

"What's this?" Jiminy asked in shock.

"I'm not really in your heart." Suddenly, they appeared in the secret place, with Naminé by the door. "Think Sora. Remember who it is you really care about."

He saw that red-haired girl again and suddenly light burst from the door and Sora asked, "What was that?"

That was when he saw the charm go back to normal and when Sora was the door open, he cried, "Naminé!" before running through it. Penelope sighed before going after him and they found themselves in yet another white hall.

When he saw Naminé yet again, she had a hand on her left arm. "She's the girl in your heart. Not me." Naminé told Sora.

"…Who is she? If she's so special to me…why can't I remember?" Sora asked.

"Because…"

Then Riku came in and said, "Now it all makes sense. Sora…you lost all your real memories. So you tried to steal our memories instead.*"

Riku took Kairi's charm and Sora yelled, "Hey! Give that back!"

"You tried to trick me with this piece of junk. So I'm gonna…" HE WAS GOING TO BREAK THE CHARM.

Penelope was suddenly reminded of when Riku took her two times. (She knew this wasn't the same Riku. Her James Bond work)

And she began twitching. Naminé and Sora looked horrified at Riku and Naminé yelled, "NO! STOP!"

And then he stopped and fell over.

And Sora started freaking out. "Riku? What's wrong? Riku? Riku!" He said as he tried to check on him.

Then they heard Larxene's voice. "Oh, poor baby." Penelope hid in the shadows and Larxene appeared, with a hand on Naminé's shoulder.

"She broke his heart. More like smashed it, really. You're such a vicious little girl, aren't you, Naminé?"

Oh Larxene, such a hypocrite, you are? Either way, you confused Sora.

"_Smashed…his heart? Did Naminé do this?_" Sora thought to himself in confusion.

Then Larxene began laughing at Sora before saying in hysterics, "Oh wow, the look on your face! Aww…I thought you told him everything. But you haven't told him the best part!"

Naminé was still quiet, and Larxene went back over to Naminé, whispering in her ear, "Oh, I get it. You don't want Sora to hate you. What do they call that? The fair heart of a maiden?"

Having her Naminé's hair between her fingers, she continued with, "Well…that makes me want to stomp all over it."

"I'm really starting to hate this bitch a lot more than I should." Penelope mumbled.

The light spirit appeared by her and sighed. "_I don't blame you. What will you do about this, Guardian?_"

"I'm gonna kick her ass, that's what!" Penelope answered, before realizing the light spirit looked slightly different.

"Why do you look more solid?" The light spirit stared at her before looking at herself.

At the moment, she appeared with fair skin, long brown hair, green eyes, had a tiara and was wearing her white, gold and silver armor.

"_It's the reason I was gone. I'm not fully solid though. I am unable to move my body from where I'm resting._"

Penelope raised an eyebrow at her. "Just where are you resting?"

"_In front of what I have to protect. If Ansem was able to open the Door to Darkness to get to Kingdom Hearts, I would've awoken and become active in order to stop him. In fact, I got sealed where the true light sleeps a long time ago._"

Penelope just realized something. "What?! So you mean…"

"_Yes. You understand now, Guardian._" The light spirit told her.

In their conversation, Larxene was getting to the point where she revealed that Riku wasn't Riku, but it was Repliku.

She also mentioned that she had removed the links in Sora's memory.

And as Larxene was talking about Repliku and Sora fighting, Naminé brought up something very important.

"But what about that other girl?" She asked.

"What." Larxene asked.

"There was another person in the castle besides Sora and another. I should've been able to change hers like Sora's, but I couldn't." Naminé explained.

"What? Why didn't you say anything! She can ruin everything. But that doesn't matter now. She's not here." Larxene said before going back to what she was saying before to Sora.

"What was I saying…Right. Everything you've been so desperate to find was a lie." Larxene told Sora.

"…A lie?"

Penelope frowned. Despite she could make and objection, in reality, she had a point.  
"Oh don't look at me like that. You're giving me chills." Larxene told Sora.

Then she summoned her knives. "Don't worry. Just be a good boy. And soon, you'll forget all about it."

Penelope's eyes widened. "Light spirit, is it possible for me to go GoldenEye 007 with this?"

"_What is it with you and James Bond? Just wait._" The light spirit told her.

Really. That was the worst advice to give.

Penelope watched as Sora got shocked to death and when Naminé tried to help, she was thrown aside. And then Sora went to defend Naminé despite learning the truth.

So, when Donald and Goofy came in and helped, Penelope watched Larxene get her butt kicked (I'm not going into depth. I'm sorry.) and then water got sprinkled onto her from the Double Magic Sprinkler from the Trinity Attack of Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"What? Is this…water?!" Oh, Larxene, you shouldn't have left your knives out.

Penelope got this huge grin on her face. "No! Wait! NOT NOW!" She cried as electricity began to zap her. "I can't….get wet! NO!"

Penelope appeared from the shadows on accident when Larxene exploded as she yelled, "YEAH YOU SADISTIC B****! NEVER MIX LIGHTING AND WATER!"

Everyone stared at her and Penelope frowned. Then the light spirit smacked her.

"I am so, so sorry. I think I was enjoying her death a bit too much." Penelope apologized.

"Penelope? Where'd you come from? Never mind. You're probably a figment of my memory this time." Sora said to her.

Donald was still in Goofy's shield and her told either Goofy or Sora to carry him since he was barefoot and didn't want to get shocked while Penelope was pissed from Sora's remark.

"_Let's go check on Riku before there's another death._" The light spirit suggested.

"NO, WE ARE…"

Penelope was pulled down with the light spirit as Sora, Donald and Goofy learned the situation.

And man, were Donald and Goofy shocked…

…well, mostly Donald. "WHAT?! ARE YOU FOR REAL…?!" Donald asked Naminé.

After the fear of being unable to get their memories back was revealed, Naminé told them another way.

However, it involved going to the top floor and battling Marluxia, whom Naminé said was evil (yep. The villain we can't take seriously), and then she apologized before Sora cheered her up and pretty much told her they'd defeat Druaga…

…

…

…

Its Marluxia. Not Druaga. Sorry. Top floors and top floors of towers.

However, Penelope went back to check on Naminé, only to see Marluxia…

"Aha. There you are." And thus…

Ki was taken away to the top of the tower by Druaga!

…

…

DAMMIT. Err… Marluxia recaptured Naminé and took her to the top floor once again.

XxXxX

A/N: This took a while.

I couldn't help but reference Tower of Druaga. If you didn't know, its an older arcade game.

It is about a guy named Gilgamesh (Gil), who has to climb up the Tower of Druaga in order to save the Priestess Ki from the evil demon Druaga.

I also apologize again, though I have no excuse in ways for this being late.

Again.

So, please review if you'd like, please do not flame, and tell me how I can improve as an author.

I will see you all in the next chapter.

Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8: Penelope's Story Pt 5

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back.

Guest: I'm sorry… If I was supposed to put in your idea, I'm sorry.

With suggestions, I won't fully put them in. Like with how people were suggesting many ways of how Penelope could be nicer to Kairi in the previous story in the end of it. I'll acknowledge those suggestions, but I can't always put them in.

And I mean, they know she's real and she's there, but because of learning all that happened from Naminé, Sora thought Penelope was an illusion.

Silent Searcher: Well… I actually tend to nearly write her name. She appears in a few other stories where her name appears. Hint: It means light, in complete irony.

Guest: Thank you. I don't know how many people named Gilgamesh there are in video games. The only one I knew of was from Tower of Druaga.

Uh….that was long. Sorry.

I own nothing but Penelope.

Here we go!

XxXxX

Chapter 8: Penelope's Story Pt 5

Why was it that Penelope had to constantly see people die?

"AHH!" This room had clearly been messed up by the battle between Riku and Lexaeus, and it had also appeared that Riku had won.

And Lexaeus was also steaming. "Ugh…! To possess your powers and yet fear the darkness. What a waste."

Riku was panting a bit from exhaustion.

"Join us, Riku! You…could even surpass Sora…" Lexaeus realized it was too late.

"…! Zexion…forgive me…I'm finished!" Then Lexaeus died making Penelope sigh until she saw Riku's eyes widen.

"Sora…? No way…you're in here too like Penelope?"

"I'M FINALLY ACKNOWLEDGED!" Penelope yelled, which revealed her on accident and she suddenly fell from the ceiling, with Riku catching her in his arms.

"Penelope? Where'd you come from?" Riku asked her. Penelope frowned at him. "Put me down."

"Oh. Sorry." Riku apologized before allowing Penelope to get down.

She brushed herself off before saying, "Sora can handle himself. I'm done keeping an eye on him."

"What?" Riku asked Penelope.

"_Sorry to tell you this, 013, but you kind of need to or something bad will happen._" The light spirit told her.

"Are you kidding me? Look, Sora's gotten attention for the past few chapters and now this?" Penelope asked.

"_Guardian Penelope 013. You're going to miss a battle it you don't come._"

Penelope frowned at her. "Still, Sora has gotten four chapters about him already and Riku hasn't got much attention."

"_Once Sora falls asleep, you can see Romeo, Juliet._" The light spirit argued to Penelope.

"I am NOT Juliet!"

Riku didn't get why Penelope was yelling at a ball of light, but he decided to walk away slowly.

"_Look. It's not my fault Sora got so much attention in the Manga and in Chain and Re: Chain of Memories. He had a long story, unlike Riku, who got a rather short one. Blame the writers._ _Anyway, we're going, and no protests._" The light spirit pulled Penelope into the shadows.

When Riku looked back, he quickly noticed Penelope and that ball of light were gone.

XxXxX

Once again, Penelope was going back to her now hated routine of keeping an eye on Sora since Donald and Goofy were a bit incapable of doing so.

In fact, the point she came in was when Donald was saying, "We need a strategy. We have no idea what this Marlsisname is like."

Penelope usually thought out of the party, that she was the smart one that nobody really listened to.

And in this castle, they had to use strategy and the card system, and despite she didn't get to use much of these talents, Penelope was a fairly good strategist.

Yet, Sora, Donald and Goofy kinda needed her.

"_Well, 013, what will you do?_" The light spirit questioned her.

"Quit calling me that. I'm not James Bond. I'm also going to watch Sora and his friends try to strategize…" Penelope noticed that they were walking away, so Penelope and the light spirit moved after her.

Out of complete convenience, as Sora, Donald and Goofy were just talking about wasting items in the castle (which was relatively strange as they used the card system and we haven't seen them use any items yet).

Oh, and they found a Vending Machine in the hallway, though the strange thing about this is that there was a vending machine in this hallway in specific, and the other rooms nor hallways had any vending machines.

I mean, they had Moogle Rooms, but we didn't get to see any of that.

But I'll quit talking about it. Goofy went to buying Sora, Donald and himself some hot drinks, and Donald muttered, "If we defeat him, we'll get our memories back…won't we?"

Sora looked over at Donald. "Oh! Its not that I don't trust Naminé. We forgot all about who we're searching for." Donald told Sora, sad about it.

"You're searching for Riku and King Mickey!" Penelope yelled at them despite they couldn't hear her.

Goofy kept buying drinks and Sora kept staring at Donald. "When I think about him, I feel this sense of relief. But I just can't remember what he's like." He began before the duck put a hand…wing…whatever, on his heart.

"I remember he's with Riku, Jiminy said, scratching his head."

"No, they aren't yet!" Penelope commentated.

"_What's the point of shouting at someone if they can't hear you?_" The light spirit asked.

"Everything! Especially to point out their idiocy!" Penelope answered her very fiercely.

"_Uh…_"

"It's really tough when you lose something precious…And there's a big hole in your heart." Donald said, before whimpering, with a tear in his eye. "I-I think I finally know how you felt, Sora."

Then Goofy ruined the moment, saying, "A-hyuck! Look, look! I won a free drink!"

After some recording, and getting their drinks, Sora was beginning to say something when the light spirit said, "_Time to go check on Riku!_"

"What?! MMPH?!" Penelope was pulled down with her into the basement when Sora was coughing about warm elixirs being gross.

Well, all elixirs could be warm or something. No need to freak out, Sora.

XxXxX

Riku kept going and going up, still keeping his sword out, and he looked pretty scratched up. More than Sora, who didn't really have a scratch on him.

Poor guy.

Panting, Riku asked, "How long is this going to go on? The next card…"

Then Ansem appeared just as Penelope and the light spirit were coming in. "You do like to talk to yourself." He pointed out as he crossed his arms.

"Ansem!" Riku shouted.

The light spirit narrowed her eyes at Ansem. Penelope understood the grudge (light and darkness), but really.

It kind of sickened her to have this much light and this much darkness in one area, despite they were equally balanced. And it didn't help that they appeared to be enemies.

"You're not using the gift I gave you. Your stubbornness appalls me… The power of darkness will help you, Riku. Open your heart to darkness." Ansem just had to repeat a battle line, didn't he?

"Go away! I won't let you control me!" Riku yelled, slashing at Ansem. Penelope looked at the light spirit, who told her, "_Don't even think about it._"

Before vanishing, Ansem chuckled at Riku's attempts of attacking him before he said, "I pray that you will find the right path."

Riku was still pretty exhausted before saying to himself, "I'm almost there. I know it." Right, your majesty?"

Then Riku continued onwards and light spirit pulled Penelope somewhere else.

In fact, it was where they just were where Riku had fought Lexaeus, but Zexion was there. "Lexaeus…I didn't think you would fall as well." Zexion said quietly and noticed a half of a puzzle (like those ones that you had to figure out how to pull them away from each other) and picked it up.

However, he chucked it across the room, saying, "…You useless idiot."

Penelope knew that he was next on the to-kill list, and she felt bad for him. "What wrong with them? Just taking lives? He's the only one left on the basement team and I have a sliiight feeling Axel's going to be the one to kill him."

"_Either way, we should go check on Sora…_"

"Uh, no, I'm going to keep an eye on Axel." Penelope broke away and vanished into a portal of her own, leaving the light spirit alone.

"_Be careful, Guardian._"

XxXxX

The funny thing was that Penelope was really checking on Naminé. However, the first thing that hit her was the scent of roses and she saw that Marluxia had captured Naminé and that the columns by the door had vines of roses around them.

Penelope decided to reveal herself, but she hid behind one of the columns and had to listen instead of watching in fear of getting caught.

"You were so close to freedom, Naminé." Marluxia told her before pointing a rose at her and then rose petals fluttered around him.

"Yet you closed the exit yourself. You only have one option remaining."

Naminé was in shock when Marluxia ordered her, "Erase Sora's memory completely."

However, that expression of shock changed into a glare. With a smile on his face from that response, Marluxia said to Naminé, "That look on your face. Whatever could it mean?"

Though the question was left unanswered by the blonde, Marluxia told her, "I…wanted to procure the Key Bearer unharmed. You understand, don't you?"

Guess who came in afterwards? Well, it was the second reason that Penelope told the light spirit.

"Hey. Hope I'm not interrupting?" Axel asked. Marluxia's face grew dark.

"It's just, I mean…I'm wondering what we're gonna do. Now that Larxene's gone." Penelope loved the tone Axel was using. She could tell that wasn't the reason he was there.

"Axel…you have some nerve…If it weren't for you and your needless meddling…" Marluxia growled.

Axel just happened to laugh at this before asking, "Were you seriously trying to overthrow the Organization?"

The sound of a shing went through the room when Axel summoned his chakrams. "You know what happens to traitors."

Marluxia narrowly avoided a strike. "Curse you! You agreed to our plan!"

"But I never said I'd join you." Penelope had to hold back from saying anything or it would blow her cover.

How it hurt to constantly commentate and to now be unable because Penelope couldn't hide in the shadows.

"Organization lapdog!" Marluxia shouted at Axel. Penelope peeked out from behind the column and saw Marluxia summon…

His pink bladed scythe? "Then I'll just have to get rid of you!"

Then the two began fighting and Penelope no longer stood up against the column, but she sat down knees up and hugged her legs with her arms.

And Naminé was in panic, in fact, when Penelope heard something hit the wall, and she slowly looked to see that Axel nearly hit Naminé in the head with his chakram.

Oh, and Axel saw Penelope and was unimpressed with her, and she instantly hid again and paled up. "_I knew I shouldn't have done that! Damn it!_" Penelope panicked to herself.

"You just went after Naminé!" Marluxia shouted.

"If you don't want her to get hurt, get her out of the way!" Axel shouted at Marluxia. Naminé was just as scared as Penelope was.

And then Sora came in like a wrecking ball with his Keyblade…wait. Did I just?

I made that reference again, didn't I?

Darn it….Anyway, since those two were in the middle of it, the whole point of Sora doing that was so he didn't get hurt in the power struggle between Axel and Marluxia and so he could get to Naminé.

Oh, and Marluxia had a hilarious look on his face when Sora simply just leaped over them after that with Axel being confused to go check on Naminé, who had a safety helmet on her head.

"Sora…" Naminé squeaked, as she had her hand on the edge of her helmet and as she sat in a similar fashion to Penelope.

"I told you to wait back there! What happened?" Sora asked her.

Axel gave Sora the answer, you see. "The mean man tried to take her away."

The red explanation mark appeared over Sora's head before he asked, "You guys…Why can't you just leave Naminé alone?"

"At last. The bearer of the Keyblade." Sora knew that voice.

Also, in that moment, as Penelope was standing up, Axel threw one of his chakrams back and it hit Penelope making her fly across the room for a bit before landing rather uncomfortable and hurt her.

"Welcome to Castle Oblivion." Marluxia told Sora as that was going on.

"You!" Sora shouted. Yep, it was the cloaked guy from the beginning.

And now, things were about to go down.

XxXxX

A/N: Finished on the day before I begin school. Sorry if it took so long once again. I feel ashamed because of it, and for that, I am sorry.

The next chapter is the finale! Yes, you hear me correctly.

Also, I think the next chapter will be the shortest, and I will try to upload it today.

However, that depends.

Anyway, like usual, please review if you'd like, please don't flame, and please leave a suggestion, as I'd like to know how I could improve.

I will see you all in the finale!

Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9: Finale

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back to Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Memories! This is where we end the Chain of Memories arc of the story and move onto 358/2 Days in the next part.

That doesn't mean 358/2 Days will be uploaded quickly, however.

Anyway, like usual, I own nothing but Penelope.

And now…

We begin!

XxXxX

Chapter 9: Finale

In Penelope's current pain and the fact that Marluxia just happened to decide to focus on Sora instead of his current battle with Axel, Axel, after getting his chakram back from the hit he landed on Penelope, went to attacking Marluxia once again.

With Axel saying to him, "Hey! We're not finished yet!" and proceeding to attack Marluxia. However, Marluxia just happened to respond with a "Heh" and…

He teleported behind Naminé and covered her mouth, holding the scythe's blade to her neck, and told them, "Don't move!"

"I'm already not." Penelope breathed weakly. She had issues getting up, only to collapse again and was barely able to roll on her back.

"Naminé!" Sora cried.

"Ha…Look's like your brain has gotten pretty rusty too." Axel told Marluxia. With a grin, he said to him, "You think cowering behind Naminé will stop me? Think again."

Axel nearly hit Marluxia and Naminé. Nearly.

Why? Well, he just happened to teleport away. "Oh, did you see that Sora?" Marluxia asked him.

"You want to keep Naminé safe, don't you? So, which of us is more dangerous?"

Penelope was bitter about this situation. It only gave her bad memories and reminded her that Sora didn't care about her.

That wasn't exactly true, as Penelope wasn't noticed, but it was fairly easy to see someone in black in a white room.

The light spirit appeared in a completely solid form (you heard me right) and her boots of her armor clicked on the floor as she approached Penelope while Marluxia suggested to Sora, "If you want to protect Naminé, I suggest you deal with Axel first."

Then Marluxia teleported away with Naminé. The lady who is the light spirit helped Penelope up and had her sit up against a column.

"Tatl? Is that you?" Penelope asked quietly. The light spirit didn't reply to her.

"Aw man, would you look at that? You let him get away." Axel told Sora, noticing the light spirit, confused about how she got there.

Sora got in his fighting stance and glared at Axel. "Listen Sora, you aren't going to fall for Mister Flower Petals' stupid little trick, are you? He just wants us to go at it to buy himself time." Axel explained to her.

Sora was confused when Axel dismissed his Chakrams. "Hey, I just wanted to get rid of Marluxia. If you want to do it, be my guest. Go." Axel ordered Sora, motioning to the door.

Sora didn't move. "I said, go! Do you want to fight me that much?" Axel asked Sora. "You don't want to see me get serious. I might actually destroy you."

"Sh-Shut up!" Sora shouted at Axel, stuttering a bit.

"That's the spirit. Don't let him beat you." Axel responded back to Sora as he vanished. "I need you alive. Good luck."

"What's with him?" Sora asked in confusion before Donald shouted, "WAK!" in surprise.

"Sora, look!" Donald shouted, pointing at the door.

"Gawrsh, are we back in the story?" Goofy asked, reading what appeared to be a manuscript.

Well, the door was going all Sleeping Beauty style. "Hurry inside!" Jiminy shouted.

That didn't exactly happen. As they attempted to get to the door, someone stopped them, and Sora recognized her.

"Huh? Aren't you…"

"You shall not pass until you apologize to the Guardian." The light spirit said to Sora very sternly.

"You mean Penelope? She's not in the castle, is she? Besides, we need to save Naminé."

Her Ultima Weapon knocked them back. "She isn't a figment of your memory, Sora. If you didn't notice, and I know you didn't, she got injured."

"Yes, but Naminé is in danger!" Sora argued.

"Light Storm." Multiple beams of light fired down, and Sora was caught off guard when the light spirit flew and him and hit him with her Keyblade again before going back in front of the door.

Sora fell back and noticed Penelope, but he got up. "Listen, we need to save Naminé…"

"Look. It's not like you're on a time limit. If you had time to do things before the final boss last time, you still have time to do things now. Apologize!" The light spirit ordered.

"I'm sure Penelope is a figment of my…" The light spirit rose her Keyblade and Sora gulped.

"Uh…Penelope?" Penelope stared at Sora. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Are you the real Penelope?"

"If I weren't, then you would've seen me in the Destiny Islands area." Penelope answered.

"Right. Can I pass now? Please? I really need to save Naminé." Sora explained to her.

"I understand that you are desperate, but you don't care about your friend enough to heal her? Really? You pulled this in your last adventure multiple times and allowed her to get hurt in your utter ignorance."

Donald cast a healing spell on Penelope and they frowned at the light spirit, who stepped aside, allowing Sora to unlock the door and they ran in. Penelope felt much better, but still had some problems getting up.

"Why'd you do that, Tatl?" Penelope asked her.

The light spirit frowned. "I told you, my name isn't Tatl."

"Then what is it? You never told me." Penelope asked her tiredly.

"Well…I didn't tell you since it didn't seem to be a good time, and I didn't want to tell you when anyone was around. However, if you want to know my name that badly, it's Zia."

XxXxX

When Sora, Donald and Goofy were finally able to get to Marluxia and Naminé, they found that Marluxia had chained Naminé up with vines in a disaster of roses.

Really, Marluxia. I couldn't take you seriously before and I still can't take you seriously now.

And then Marluxia came down from this…

I don't know what they are exactly called, you see. But he came down from one of those circular balcony-like things that come down on stage during some musicals and plays.

Oh, and guess what? Marluxia just happened to have a rose and rose petals fluttered around him as he came down. "Oh, that was fast."

Then Marluxia appeared in front of Naminé on that balcony thingy. "Welcome to my garden."

Penelope quietly crept in, with the light spirit, her name revealed to be Zia, who had to revert into her form of being a ball of light, following her.

And the scent of roses was killing her at this point. Zia hit her in the shadows, though it was pretty close to the roses. "OH MY FREAKING… Why? Why is he obsessed with roses?! I mean, I like the scent of roses…but TOO MANY IS TOO MUCH."

"_Shh…I get it. Quiet._" Zia told Penelope very gently.

"You might say that the roses here represent the strength of Naminé's feelings. She didn't want to hurt you anymore. And this is what she got."

As the pink-headed rose-obsessed man said the last part, he plucked a rose from the vine and put it into Naminé's hair.

"Isn't it nice to feel loved?" Marluxia asked. I can understand why Sora was mad, I mean, he took Naminé away when nobody (well, I can't say that, but that's basically it) was looking.

However, Sora then jumped up and shouted, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"It was just a rose, Sora. JUST A ROSE!" Penelope shouted at him. Donald and Goofy went to helping Naminé, and tried to free her from her prison, with Goofy asking her, "Naminé, are you okay?"

Marluxia had blocked Sora's attack and told him, "Sora. I have no reason to fight you. All I want is your help."

And then Venus Flytraps appeared and trapped, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy, and Penelope was forced to help.

"Let's do this." Penelope told Zia before rolling out of the shadows and asking Zia to borrow her Keyblade.

"_Why do you need to?_" She asked.

"Because I need to use your Keyblade as a Javelin." Penelope answered. Zia's Ultima Weapon appeared in Penelope's hand and Penelope swung it around before chucking it above the imprisoned Donald, Goofy and Naminé.

Luckily, Marluxia didn't see, but Donald and Goofy were confused to see a Keyblade up there all of the sudden.

Then Penelope began to use something similar to flowmotion (with Zia's assistance) and had to hop up on the Venus Flytraps, which nearly got her, but she was able to get onto the Keyblade, and despite it was thin (considering she didn't make it a platform that was easy to stand on), she could keep near perfect balance on it.

"Shut up!" Sora shouted at him.

Then acid from the Venus Flytraps began to drip on Donald and Goofy. "Yikes! Something's dripping on me!" Goofy cried.

For whatever reason, despite she had no clue what it was, Penelope was reminded of a similar situation in one anime*, and the characters were fighting these executioners who used magic that specialized in killing people.

Oh, and Sora happened to notice what was happening too. "Your answer will determine their fate. Do you want to be a hero that can't protect anyone?"

"Sora! Don't worry about us! Wipe the floor with that guy!

"Sorry guys, but Sora isn't the only hero around here." They heard Penelope's voice and looked up.

And Marluxia was shocked. "What the…? Where did you?"

Penelope frowned. "You really didn't see much? That's a shame, Rosey. Now allow me to give you a present."

Marluxia had no clue what she was doing until Penelope began to swing in a circle on the Ultima Weapon (she managed to use the Keyblade as a handle too) before getting up again flipping and summoning Oathkeeper and hitting Marluxia with an Aerial Firaga spell.

Then he tried to use that Pick-up attack on her, which worked on Sora, as his cards blew away and Sora freaked out and went to getting them, but it had no effect on Penelope.

"Sorry, but I didn't get any trading cards, and I don't plan to." Penelope answered before jumping up in the air and Zia, in her form of her light figure got Penelope and helped her up to the top of the weapon again before she became a ball of light again.

Marluxia had that expression from earlier. "You mad, bro?" Penelope asked all casually.

"Why you little…" Marluxia growled. "Just how did you get in here?"

"I came in before Sora and have been doing my James Bond work through the Castle, pretty much completely undetected." Penelope answered with pride, watching Sora collect his cards momentarily.

Marluxia was shocked. "I'm assuming that Naminé didn't mention me? Just before you try and make her, my memories can't be changed."

Marluxia looked really mad at this point. "Also, what is wrong with your hair? Are you sure you aren't a girl?" Penelope mocked Marluxia.

That had done it. Marluxia was about to go for Penelope until Sora took him off guard once he had got all his cards back and he proceeded to attack Marluxia.

Marluxia forgot what he was going to say to Sora, but he asked him if he cared about Donald and Goofy upon remembering.

"I believe in Donald and Goofy!" Sora answered. Zia was healing Donald and Goofy when they needed it to keep them from dying.

"Have I angered you?" Marluxia asked Sora as he blocked yet another attack from him.

"Don't ask…dumb questions!" Sora managed to hit Marluxia in the face.

"Ugh…" He teleported to Naminé and asked him with anger, "THEN WHAT ABOUT NAMINE?! AREN'T YOU GOING TO PROTECT HER?!"

Penelope frowned at him. "If I did whatever you said…"

Sora whacked Marluxia and defeated him as well as saved Naminé at the same time, finishing his sentence, "…Then I wouldn't be protecting her!"

And thus, Marluxia died, leaving behind a rose, Donald and Goofy were saved, and they all lived happily ever after!

The end.

…

…

…

You seriously think I'm ending this story like that? You must be joking.

What really happened was that when Naminé was released, Sora was checking on her while Donald smashed those plants.

"Sora…Thank you…" Naminé began until Zia's Keyblade vanished and Penelope fell, but then vanished into the shadows to check on Riku with Zia's help.

"Sorry for being such a pathetic hero." Sora apologized.

I don't feel as if I need to end Sora's part with tons of dialogue.

What happened is that Naminé decided to fix Sora's memories as well as Donald and Goofy's, but the catch is that it meant they had to go to sleep until she was able to fix them.

And when Sora went to sleep, he said goodbye to Naminé and saw her crying, but said, "Don't cry…I'll come back to you. I promise."

Sora's Story

-FIN-

XxXxX

A/N: Hey guys! I'm giving you a little note before the end of Riku's part. You see, the battle with Zexion is going to be based on the game, not the manga. The reason is because Riku is the one who defeats Zexion in the manga, but that isn't the case for this.

The reason is because of how Penelope's story is supposed to end.

So, I'm done speaking. Here's the battle with Zexion.

XxXxX

Riku was panting exhaustedly from a previous battle as he now saw that Destiny Islands was in the state when darkness took over and began to swallow the Island when he looked around.

And when he saw someone, his panting was changed to a gasp.

There he saw Sora, staring out to the dark sky and the sea of darkness. "Sora?!" He called out to him in surprise.

No reply. Riku decided to try again.

"Sora!"

Still no reply. Then, with a flash of light, a door appeared behind Riku. However, Riku chose to not enter the door, and approached Sora, telling him from behind, "Sora, it's me…"

However, Riku had to jump back to avoid a sudden swing of Sora's Keyblade as Penelope came in.

The brunette kind of had to sit atop of a tree, as there was practically no ceiling in this area, but she got a nice view of what was about to go down.

She also was technically in the shadows but wasn't. She wasn't visible and only Zia could hear her, but she wasn't exactly in the shadows.

It's hard to explain. Very, very hard to explain.

Back to Riku now. Well, after Riku jumped back, saying, "What?!" in confusion, Sora charged at him.

And it was like Sora was trying to kill him now, but Riku just barely defended against an attack, trying to remind his friend who he was. "Stop it, Sora! Don't you recognize me?"

Sora actually spoke, but he wasn't exactly showing mercy to Riku. "Yeah, I recognize you. I can see exactly what you've become!"

"Do you mean a hedgehog or an earth pony?" Penelope asked. There were cricket noises and Zia stared at Penelope before face palming.

"_Really, Guardian?_"

Penelope shushed Zia when Sora jumped back and fired a beam of light at Riku, making Riku fly back…

…Though Penelope didn't approve. However, Sora walked closer, and asked, "How can the light hurt you? Riku…have you really become a creature of the dark?"

Riku began to move his head and open his eyes as Sora said, "You're not Riku anymore…you're just a pawn of the darkness." Riku was trying to get up though his eyes widened at what Sora said.

Penelope was completely disagreeing and under her breath, she spat, "Idiot. It'd be bluntly obvious if Riku were a creature of the dark."

"_But you are more than aware enough that Sora is asleep now, right?_" Penelope frowned at Zia.

"Yeah, I do. I was there. If you don't approve of my commentary, just walk away." Penelope told Zia until she saw "Sora" engulf Riku with light, and Riku was in pain from in.

Penelope was now enraged. "HEY!" Penelope just nearly ruined it, but Zia stopped her.

"_Calm down! You never get mad at me when I use light-based attacks._" Penelope frowned at this before saying, "Touché."

XxXxX

(?)

Instead of falling into the dark like Sora did, Riku was falling into light instead of darkness.

"I'm…fading…" Riku said to himself. "Fading away…into the light."

"You won't fade." A voice told Riku and Kairi suddenly appeared.

"You can't fade. There's no power that can defeat you- not the light, not the dark." She told Riku. "So don't run from the light and don't fear the darkness, because both will make you stronger."

In other words, she is kind of saying, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!"

Oh wait, she had more to say? Oh. Sorry.

But she was kind of saying that too.

So…

"Make me stronger? Darkness too?" Riku asked Kairi.

"Yeah, strength that's yours." Kairi told him with a nod. "The darkness that's inside your heart- it's vast and it's deep...but if you truly can stare into it and never try to look away, you won't be afraid of anything again."

Riku realized something important and he said to her, "All this time, I've tried to push the darkness away…"

Interrupting, Kairi advised Riku, "You've gotta just remember to be brave. Know that the darkness is there and don't give in. If you do that, you'll gain strength- the kind that's unlike any other."

Kairi continued speaking to Riku. "You'll be able to escape the deepest darkness…"

"…and I'll be able to see through the brightest light…" Riku finished.

"Follow the darkness. You'll be able to find your friends."

"Can I face them?" Riku asked Kairi.

"You don't want to?" I would've pointed something out, but it was revealed that Naminé was the one who was advising Riku.

"You know I do. Of course." From that response, "Kairi" smiled before vanishing into the light.

"And I will! With my strength- my dark strength!" Riku wasn't falling or fading anymore. He appeared to be standing.

"Darkness!" Riku shouted.

…

…

…

He said it. Well, now Riku was in his dark mode and he broke through the illusion.

Also, Penelope heard him yell darkness. "Great. Now he's doing it too. Sooner or later, you'll be yelling, "Light!""

Zia blinked. "_Yet Sora and some others do that._"

Penelope sighed. "Once again, touché."

"Impossible…" "Sora" groaned. Then it was revealed that "Sora" was really Zexion in disguise when he collapsed on the ground.

Getting up, he asked a bit weakly, "How is it that you found me when you were there in the light?"

"You reek of darkness. Even the light can't block the smell." Riku answered.

Zexion gasped.

Penelope sighed. "Just when is darkness a scent?" She asked Zia.

"_I dunno. They keep treating it like it is. Darkness must smell like smoke or something._" Penelope blinked.

"Then what does light smell like?" Penelope asked out of complete curiosity. Zia frowned.

"_Light…? It doesn't smell like anything._" She answered.

"Then how is darkness a smell?"

The two started arguing, though it eventually blew Penelope's cover. So, Riku and Zexion had to ignore them.

"I guess I followed the darkness right to you."

Zexion's fist was shaking. "This is absurd…Then I shall make you see… that your hopes are nothing—nothing but a pure illusion! Also, will you quiet down and quit arguing with air?"

Penelope stopped and looked at Zexion and Riku. "Dammit! Just pretend I'm not here okay?" She asked them.

The two sighed before commencing battle. Zexion was really somewhat of a pain.

However, the two paused at some point since Penelope wouldn't quit it. And one of Zexion's books that he had created hit her in the head.

"What the hell was that?!" Penelope asked as she turned to look at the two, upset.

"Quiet down! We're trying to have a battle here." Zexion pointed out.

"And you two are being hypocrites. Just ignore me! And don't make me come down there."

Groans came from Riku and Zexion before they continued battle… where Zexion was taking Riku's cards. Convenient.

However, Riku managed to defeat Zexion at some point, making him whimper, "I've been…defeated?"

"Yep." Penelope answered. Well, now Zexion was on his knees, panting from exhaustion from the battle. "After all your protests, you're still like us- on the side of darkness."

"I know who I am." Riku said with a fist pump.

Zexion managed to get up, questioning Riku, "When did that happen? You were always terrified of the dark before."

Riku shouted at Zexion, "Not anymore!" Before going to finish him off. Zexion's eyes widened and Riku managed to hit Zexion before he teleported.

"You finally got a nightlight, didn't you?" Penelope asked before she was preparing to go after Zexion. That was the time Riku went out of Dark Mode.

"What?" Penelope frowned at Riku. "You forgot about the nightlight talk, didn't you?" She boredly asked Riku.

"Nightlight? Penelope, you know I'm too old for that." He pointed out. Riku then noticed something odd about Penelope.

"Not really. Now if you excuse me, I need to go do my James Bond work." Penelope now looked like she was in a suit for some reason and she vanished before Riku could say a word.

"Well. That means I can't catch up with her." Riku sighed.

XxXxX

Penelope went into a dimmer white room where she found Zexion. Now, she was visible, but she wasn't noticed.

Zexion weakly went over to the wall closest to him and used it as a support to hold him up. "What IS he?" Zexion questioned himself about Riku. "No one's EVER wore the darkness the way he does! It's impossible!" During the beginning of that, Riku whacked the wall.

Then Axel and Repliku teleported in and Zexion was really scared now. With a gasp, he went up against the wall. But he realized it was only Repliku, as the Replica smirked at him. "Oh…oh yes. The replica, of course. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one."

Axel didn't reply. "Axel?" Zexion asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Wouldn't you like to be real?" The pyro asked Repliku, who answered with a nod.

"All you need is the kind of power the real Riku doesn't have. If you can get that, you can be a new person. Not Riku—not anyone else." Penelope gasped. She had an idea of what Axel was leading onto.

"You won't be a copy of someone- you will be unique, your OWN self."

"Axel! What are you leading him onto?" Zexion asked.

"I don't think it's a good thing! You need to get out of here!" Penelope shouted at Zexion.

Zexion didn't quite get it, and he was confused when he saw Penelope, but Axel kept speaking. "You know, he's as a good place to start as any."

Zexion tried to protest. "You can't do this!" Repliku gripped onto Zexion and lifted him up, and Zexion tried to struggle, but as Silver the Hedgehog says, "It's no use!" and it really was no use.

Repliku took Zexion's power, and Axel told him, "So sorry, Zexion." Penelope was horrified. He was the reason she was watching someone die in front of her.

And then she hard Axel chuckle. "You just found out way too much."

When Zexion perished from the absorption, Axel turned around to see a shaking Penelope. "You…you monster…" She called Axel.

"Great. It's you. You probably know more than he did." Axel pointed out with a sigh. Repliku had no clue who Axel was talking to, and he saw the brunette.

"You have no idea what happened here. You have no right to say a word." She hissed at him.

"You're one to talk. You just keep sneaking around here, eavesdropping on everyone." Axel replied to Penelope.

"Tch. Everyone as in a few people. A life for a life." Axel frowned.

"I don't have time for this. She'll be a good warm-up." He told Repliku before vanishing.

Penelope narrowed her eyes. "Get back here, you damned Pyro!" She shouted after Axel. She saw Repliku get into his fighting stance.

She sighed. "I guess its no use. Though I've only fought twice in this castle, and I got my butt handed to me the first time." She mumbled to herself.

"That must mean you're going to be easy." Penelope huffed.

"Oh really." Penelope taunted him before summoning Oathkeeper. "Then bring it on, Replica."

Penelope got in her battle stance and the two began to battle.

XxXxX

After finishing up some stuff, Riku had been wondering to himself about what he was supposed to be fighting. But then he reminded himself, "What I should be fighting is the part of my heart that gives into darkness."

And then it turned pitch black upon that being said. He heard Ansem chuckle. "Ha ha ha. I've been waiting for this moment." Riku seemed a bit annoyed. "Show yourself. Let's finish this once and for all." Riku ordered.

Ansem emerged from the darkness. "Well then. Does that mean you're ready to give up your body to me?" Riku had this pissed off expression upon seeing Ansem.

"We're both men guided by darkness. We should be friends, don't you think?" He asked Riku.

"I'm nothing like you!" Riku told Ansem before turning to face him. "You lost to the darkness, but I won't."

"I see you're still afraid of the dark." Ansem pointed out before his Guardian appeared.

The battle between the two commenced.

In the end, as Riku was avoiding attacks, Ansem laughed at Riku rather manically. "I have risen from the dead because you have let the darkness in! Be mine once again. I will fill you with my power."

You really think Riku was stupid enough to do that again? All sorts of bad stuff happened, and Riku wasn't going to repeat events.

Despite that Ansem wouldn't shut up. "You shall have your every desire. Let me help you, Riku."

"What I desire is to make you disappear!" Riku finished Ansem off (though he'll come back again.) and the Seeker of Darkness' parting words were, "Finished…? There is no end…you will never…escape…me."

And then Ansem vanished yet again.

To finish Riku's part up, Riku finally met up with Mickey after all this time, met DiZ and found that Sora is asleep.

Naminé suggested that he could sleep in a capsule like Sora to help him, but Riku passed on that and decided he wasn't going to slack off.

And that would've been the end…

However.

"Hey Riku, did Penelope come with you?" Mickey asked. DiZ raised an eyebrow.

"Penelope?"

Riku said, "I think she'll be coming pretty soon. She might've had something that she needed to get done."

"Then I guess we'll wait for her." Mickey said to her, admiring the new Dawn outside.

Riku's Story

-FIN- …In a way.

XxXxX

Penelope had managed to defeat Repliku, except she let him go, as she wasn't intending to fight him and went off to find Axel in the halls of the castle.

"Zia. Where is he?" She asked him.

"_I can't exactly teleport to him if that's what you mean._" Zia told her, as at the moment, Axel was on the move.

"Dammit. I guess I'll have to find him and finish our battle manually." She said to Zia. Zia frowned.

"_A battle? You know you got your butt handed to you last time._" Zia pointed out. Penelope frowned at her.

"Still. I chickened out last time, and I don't want to leave a fight unfinished. That just wouldn't feel right to me." Penelope explained to Zia.

The light spirit sighed before going into her form of a ball of light and zooming around Penelope.

"_Allow me to heal you._" The girl felt refreshed before thanking Zia politely and looking around.

"Where will we find that pyromaniac?" Penelope asked out loud, looking around. She heard the sound of a portal and turned around, only to see exactly who she was wanting to find.

Axel sighed. "What are you still doing here? I thought you left." He told her. Penelope smiled.

"I'm not leaving our battle unfinished." She replied boldly. Axel stared at her.

"But what's the point of finishing a fight you can't win?" Axel questioned Penelope. Penelope shook her head.

"I don't need to win. I just need to finish our fight. I admit I chickened out, but it doesn't mean I won't hesitate to…"

Penelope narrowly avoided a chakram from Axel and had to avoid one again.

"If you want to fight, quit talking so we can finish it. Besides, you're wasting my time here." Axel told her.

The two went to fighting it out and when Axel threw one of his Chakrams at Penelope, she had to Guard and it was a battle of will now.

Then she managed to reflect the chakram back at Axel, who caught it and used a fire spell on her.

"Freeze!" Penelope extinguished the fire spell with a blizzard spell, resulting in a water hazard.

"Lightning!" Axel had to avoid a few lighting strikes, and some electrified water when a Thundaga spell hit the water hazard.

"Radiance!" Beams of light fired at Axel, and he simply avoided, but Penelope caught him off guard when she cast Midnight.

Then they began dueling it out, but Penelope actually managed to overpower Axel at some point and landed the last strike on him before she stopped.

"Eh?" Axel was a bit confused on why she didn't finish him.

"There's no use killing you. It's stupid to kill one of the few people who actually acknowledged my existence. Besides, I need to end my story or we'll never get to the next part." She replied before vanishing into the shadows.

Axel brushed himself off and chuckled. "I probably would've escaped before you got me anyway." Axel proceeded to continue checking Castle Oblivion.

XxXxX

Then Penelope teleported to Riku, some guy in robes and Mickey.

"Hey. Sorry if I made you wait. Who's the old guy?" Penelope asked, pointing at DiZ.

DiZ frowned at Penelope. "Show some respect, young lady." He ordered.

Penelope stared at him. "Are you trying to order me around, old man?" She questioned him. "Besides, just who are you?"

DiZ stared at Penelope questionably as Mickey introduced him. "Penelope, this is DiZ."

Penelope blinked at him. "Ah. That's a stupid name." DiZ frowned at Penelope.

"Anyway, I'm here. What are we doing?"

Riku shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see. Here, put this on." Riku threw Penelope over a black cloak.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Um…why?"

Riku slipped his black cloak on and didn't really answer her. "You'll understand later. You might need to put your hair up in order to wear the hood."

Penelope and Riku stared at each other before Penelope slipped the cloak on over her clothes and she was also given some black heeled boots. At first, she had to figure out what she had to do about her hair, but decided to allow it to stick out from outside of the cloak.

"Um…your boots?" Riku asked Penelope.

"I'll deal with it later. Anyway, let's go."

This time, without a fourth wall break, Penelope's story came to a close and their journey ended…

…

…

…

No, not really. But what was going to happen next now that Sora was asleep?

Penelope's Story

-FIN-

XxXxX

A/N: And there's Re: CoM! Honestly, I had no reason to make it take so long, but then again…

It was pretty long and it took a while. And school started during that time too.

However, like I ended Re: KH, I planned to save the reviews for last.

Auraheart: I know. I wonder how Axel can hold his Chakrams without accidentally poking himself with the blades. AND IT WAS THE FINAL COUNTDOWN.

Also, Javelin Penelope. Might use that again in the next part.

Silent Searcher: I tend to make a lot of references. Ones that make sense, unintentional ones and completely intentional ones. And Axel kind of did get his butt kicked, but Penelope gave him mercy. But overall, thank you!

Adonis1218: Or it could be called Guardian 013 too. I think I might make a Random Short about that.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed, despite the fact I took a bit long with updating the last few chapters.

The next part is going to be Re: 358/2 Days. I think I'll base it off the Game and Manga. It'll be more of a balance.

However, it won't be up as quickly as I want it to. I started writing the first chapter a while ago, but it will take a while to finish.

Hopefully, you guys can maybe be patient with me? Please?

Please review if you'd like, please don't flame, and please tell me how I can improve. I apologize if the ending was a bit rushed in a way.

I will see you in Re: 358/2 Days, everyone!

Ciao!


End file.
